Grimmjow, L'espada fugitif
by Kirua
Summary: "M'entrainer, toujours m'entrainer", tel était l'obsession de Grimmjow. Attention, couplé à ton esprit d'indépendance, Aizen le perçoit comme une trahison. Et Ichimaru, et la Soul Society, que vont ils penser de tout cela?
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, après une fiction sur Ulquiorra et une toute petite fic sur Yamamoto, je m'attaque à Grimmjow sur un terrain ressemblant à celle D'Ulquiorra, à savoir que je prévois d'y faire des dégats collatéraux. Et si je compte dévelpper une romance, ça sera peut être du Yaoi, ou peut être pas. Je sais pas encore si je vais mettre de la romance avec Grimmjow et si oui, je sais pas non plus avec qui le mettre, j'hésite entre deux persos. Au pire, je vous préviendrais si je fais l'une des romances, quel était l'autre. Voilà, Enjoy. Ah et autre détail, je ne pourrai être régulier dans cette fiction même si je vais faire ce que je peux.  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1:**_

_**Sexta ou Quinta?**_

Tout Las Noches pouvaient profiter des cris de rage d'une seule et même personne en ce saint matin. Ce matin, un homme du nom de Grimmjow utilisait un language des plus fleuris à tout bout de champ. L'homme qui se tenait face à lui ne semblait en avoir cure, cela ne l'affectait nullement.

« Viré de l'espada pour un bras en moins? C'est quoi ces conneries, Tôsen?

-Pour l'instant, ce ne serait que temporaire. Je devrais te tuer pour ton crime, estime toi heureux. »

Heureux? Le bâtard lui disait de s'estimer HEUREUX! Cracher à la figure de l'arrancar n'aurait pas eu un meilleur effet! On venait de le reléguer au rang de Sous fifre, lui, un ESPADA, Putain! C'était pire que la mort, être rabaissé ainsi! Non seulement il a échappé de peu à une déculottée de Kaname mais en plus cet enfoiré lui avait tranché le bras et pour finir, il a été viré de l'espada! Cet enfoiré de noir allait le lui payer!

Enfin, il aurait pris son temps pour se venger si, en plus, on avait pas choisis cet abrutis de Luppi, le PIRE des remplaçants qu'il aurait pu avoir! Non seulement il était bien trop faible pour être l'égal de Grimmjow mais en plus, il se chargerait bien de rappeler à l'homme aux cheveux bleus que s'il était Sexta, c'était entièrement grâce à lui. Pays de merde, monde de merde et surtout Aizen a la con! Le grand patron? Patron de mes deux oui, pensait son « fidèle serviteur »

Bah, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en attendant était s'entrainer. Un entrainement Rigoureux pour pallier ses défauts de sa main faible. En effet, non content de l'amputer, ce bâtard de toutou adorateur de justice lui avait tranché son bras directeur! Même arracher chacune de ses dents en passant la main par son oreille semblait trop doux à Grimmjow sur ce qu'il allait faire pour se venger.

« Ha... Ha... C'est morceau de crevant l'entrainement juste d'un bras... Et bien sûr cet enfoiré de Luppi mange ma gamelle de Sexta espada alors que moi j'ai cette bouffe de sous-fifre! Ce crevard va se manger mon poing quand j'aurai à nouveau deux bras. »

Cependant il ne tarda pas à le retrouver. En effet, quelques jours après, une Humaine, Orihime d'après eux, avait été enlevée et emmenée ici, une très grande guérisseuse. Aizen lui avait ordonnée de Soigner entièrement l'arrancar Grimmjow qui n'en croyais ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles, il allait pouvoir se venger bien plus rapidement qu'il aurait cru! En effet, dès que la balaffre dans son dos fut guérie, il abattit son poing vengeur dans le ventre de son remplaçant, l'empalant de part en part.

Quel délice de lire le désarroi et le désespoir dans les yeux de sa victime avant d'être foudroyé sur place! En un coup il l'avait étripé, cet enfoiré!

« Hahahaha! Je suis le seul Sexta! Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack! »

Quoi que... Si Luppi était pas digne d'être Sexta, il aurait au moins été Septima Espada... Alors Comment il a pu le tuer en un seul coup? Soit c'était la frénésie d'avoir retrouvé son bras... Soit il était REELLEMENT devenu plus puissant... Et si il était devenu si puissant qu'il pouvait...

Tout à coup, des fourmis secouèrent sa main. Il avait un irrepréssible et irésistible besoin de tester sa toute nouvelle puissance de frappe pour voir où il en était et seul un seul adversaire serait à la hauteur pour lui montrer.

« Aizen-Sama (Tout le monde pu entendre le forçage dans le terme « Sama » mais personne ne fit de remarque), Je remets en cause le numéro que vous m'avez donné. C'est pourquoi je demande l'autorisation pour défier Nnoitora Jirga.

-Hmmm... médit le traître shinigami en question. Nnoitra, qu'en penses-tu?

-Ce que j'en pense? C'est que je vois pas ce qui me pousse à m'occuper d'un déchêt comme Grimmjow! Il me procurerait un échauffement tout au plus! Tu veux vraiment te faire humillier hein?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Aurais-tu peur, Nnoitra? Remarque, il est vrai que seul ton Hierro est puissant chez toi alors normal que tu reffuse d'affronter un gars fort comme moi! »

Blessé dans son amour propre, l'antenne parabolique dressa son Zampakuto aussi singulier que son maître et fondit sur Grimmjow, ce dernier parant l'assaut de Pantera. Railleur, le Sexta ricana et le nargua.

« Eh ben Nnoitra? C'est toujours la vérité qui fâche le plus, c'est connu. Ca voudrait dire que tu sais que j'ai raison?

-Puisque tu tiens tant à ce que je te foute la honte Grimmjow, Amène toi, je vais de meuler la gueule. »

Cette expression, sortant d'entre les dents de cheval de Nnoitra fit sourire plus d'une personne ici, mais personne ne rigola. En effet, un rire aurait apporté des complications et finalement, ils auraient peut être été tous tués par Aizen si ça avait continué.

Indifférent à ce qui les entouraient, les deux adversaires s'éloignèrent pour mieux s'observer, se jauger du regard et déterminer avec certitude son mouvement et celui de l'adversaire. Vu qu'ils étaient sous le dôme de Las Noches, libérer leurs Resureccion et utiliser le Gran Ray Cero était évidemment interdit pour limiter les dégats.

Dès le premier échange, tout le monde put comprendre à quel point c'était justifié. Même sans ces deux techniques, le combat était de haute volée. Entre Grimmjow qui passait son Katana d'une main à l'autre pour lancer les Ceros avec plus d'aisance et la mante religieuse faisant tournoyer et virevolter sa gigantesque arme, fauchant tout à proximité. Pour l'instant, aucune blessure n'a pu être infligée.

Ce fut sans compter la manoeuvre de Grimmjow qui esquiva Santa Teresa d'un pas sur le côté avant de répliquer d'un puissant coup d'estoc. Confiant, le Quinto l'attrapa de sa main pour bloquer le sabre mais la lame entama la chair de sa paume de main, arrachant une grimace de surprise à la parabole. Grimmjow, ronchonnant un peu parce que la plaie était superficielle, sourit quand même d'un air moqueur.

« J'avais prévenu. Comme je peux te blesser, te vaincre sera un jeu d'enfant! Je vais en finir en 20 coups portés maximum, si t'es résistant. »

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, le porteur de santa Teresa asséna un coup de pieds dans les côtes de son adversaire, l'envoyant valdinguer plus loin. Un partout, la balle au centre.

Plus loin, Ichimaru faisait des paris. Peu pariaient sur Grimmjow. Quatre en tout. Ulquiorra pour que Gin cesse de le harceler pour qu'il joue aussi, Hallibel car elle ne supporte pas le machisme de son collègue aux longs cheveux, Stark parce que Grimmjow, au moins, ne l'emmerdait pas quand il voulait dormir et Ichimaru, Tôsen n'ayant évidemment pas voté car les paris ne sont pas justice.

A l'épicentre du rassemblement, le duel faisait rage. Grimmjow avait pas mal tailladé la le Quinto, qui avait rendu chacun des coups par un coup de lame ou de crosse. Chacun avait son haori taché de sang mais toujours avec un sourire psychopathe, d'ailleurs il fallait chercher pour deviner que le terrible Sexta souriait, en effet, sa mâchoire était enflée en trois points et un appareil de redressement dentaire n'aurait pas été du luxe. Pourtant ils continuaient, chacun redoublant de fureur et de frénésie au fil des coups échangés.

Là où ça se gâta, ce fut quand Grimmjow asséna un violent coup de genou dans le Plexus de l'homme aux dents de cheval, ce qui l'envoya contre le dôme de Las Noches, se trouant sous l'impact. Evidemment Grimmjow sortit aussi et... Il dut agir avec son instinct pour esquiver les trois faux qui s'abattaient impitoyablement sur lui.

« Ah, t'as déjà chortit ta réjurecchion alors que notre combat chur le dôme le Lach Nochech vient de commencher? » Tenta vainement d'articuler l'homme aux cheveux bleus, malgré ses dents dans un état pitoyable.

Finalement, vu le rire particulièrement piquant au vif de la mante, Jaggerjack ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre pour prononcer « Shire, Pantera! », ce qui provoqua une explosion supplémentaire de Reiatsu. Là, le deuxième adversaire retrouva une dentition neuve et un état potable, bien qu'un peu limite enflé à cause des entailles. Mais surtout, son aspect était bien plus félin qu'avant. Bref, ils étaient tout deux en resureccion. Les mots étaient inutiles. En effet, seul l'action importait aux deux. Le combat qui était déjà impressionnant, pris une tournure dramatique. Déchainés, tous durent élever leurs Reiatsu poue pas être affectés par le combat.

Là haut, Chacun rendais les coups décuplés. Parvenant à glisser dans la garde de son adversaire, Grimmjow arracha un des quatre bras. Cependant, comme pour les queues de lésard, ça repousse très vite, si bien qu'une seconde après, il n'y avait même plus de trace d'un bras arraché.

« Il a une grande portée et ses coups sont efficaces, je dois en finir rapidement, avec cette technique. » Songea le sexta en griffant le vide. Ce coup de griffes eut pour effet de laisser une très longue trainée beue derrière les mains, en forme de trace de griffe

« Prépare toi, Nnoitra Jirga, à subir mon implacable Desgarron. »

Le combat était finit, Nnoitra était repassé sous sa première forme et pleurait.

« Kuso... Me faire vaincre par une telle merde... Je suis si faible que ça? Même pas capable d'être au niveau de ces deux garces de tercera espadas...Kuso...Kuso... K'SOOOOOO!... »

Sous ce hurlement de déespoir plaintif envers la lune éternelle, les deux guerriers chutèrent dans Las Noches, là où Szayel les soigna (en échange d'informations sur leurs resureccions respectives) et au millieu de la foule, un seul jubilait, parce qu'il avait remporté son pari Ichimaru aimait gagner des sous et en général, il se trompait jamais sur les paris mais sa joie fut de courte durée en songeant qu'il devrait partages l'argent en trois (Ulquiorra ne comptait pas car à l'origine, il ne voulait pas parier et ne l'avait fait que pour que l'homme aux yeux de serpent le lâche.).

Aizen, lui, réfléchissait. Grimmjow était devenu plus fort, voir bien plus fort. A tel point qu'il en devenait une sérieuse menace, aussi bien pour Aizen que pour ses plans. Si encore Ulquiorra devenait plus fort qu'Ichimaru, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème mais là, c'était grimmjow qui se rapprochait du niveau du Cuarto. Un esprit rebel comme le nouveau Quinto ne doit surtout pas dépasser Ulquiorra. Sinon, ce serait une catastrophe.

« Pour l'instant, tu ne représente aucun danger, Grimmjow Jaggerjack mais ne deviens pas trop puissant, tu m'obligerais à m'occuper de toi personnellement. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh bien voilà mon chapitre 2. Ici, pas de combat mais une fic a besoin d'un scénar pour tenir et donc des chapitres où il ne se passe quasi rien. Moi, ça me lasserait d'écrire une fic allant à 200 à l'heure. Une dernière chose : Merci Riryl, ton commentaire m'as fait très plaisir^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2:**_

_**Tasse de thé annonciatrice**_

_**de guerre**_

Après ces impressionnants combats, chaque être vivant retourna dans son dortoir, sauf un qui se promenait allègrement à Las Noches.

Sur son lit, Grimmjow méditait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était donc devenu le Quinto Espada... Si ça ne le gênait pas, c'était quand même bizarre de dire « Orega Quinto Espada, Grimmjow Da! ». En effet, pendant longtemps, il était habitué à dire « Sexta Espada » et du jour au lendemain, il devient Quinto, ça perturbe.

Enfin, cette perturbation n'était rien à côté d'une fouine un peu trop curieuse qui lui tournait autours depuis peu.

« Ichimaru, Kuso! Dis clairement ce que tu veux et tire toi de là! »

Ledit shinigami passa sa main pour effleurer le sommet de sa nuque d'un air , Grimmjow Haissait Ichimaru, surtout quand il prenait cette tête de con! En temps normal, il avait envie de le voir disparaître de sa vue et là, ce type méritait un bon poing dans la gueule!

« Oh, terrifiant, Monsieur le Quinto Espada.

-T'as dix secondes pour me dire ce que tu veux dire, après je meule!

-Allons allons, tant de violence... Pourquoi cela?

-Tic Tac. Lança Grimmjow en faisant bougeant son unique index tendu de droite à gauche, au rythme des secondes.

-D'accord, d'accord! Mais parlons en plutôt dans mes propres appartements, nous y serons plus à l'aise, tu es d'accord? »

Grinçant des dents, l'Espada songea à sa position actuelle. La puissance de Gin Ichimaru n'était plus à démontrer, il est aussi puissant que son maître, si ce n'est plus encore. Et si Grimmjow aimait se battre, il n'en était pas suicidaire pour autant. Mais Discuter n'était pas non plus son fort, seul les coups étaient amusants.

« Bon, Ok Ichimaru mais Fissa alors. »

Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, le serpent prit la tête du petit convoi en direction de sa chambre, bien plus spacieuse que celle de l'Espada. Et bien plus peuplée aussi mais ça, c'est plus propre à la volonté du maître des lieux. Des livres, des petits grigris, tous offerts par Rangiku Matsumoto, son ancienne amie d'enfance, son épée sur la commode, Une collection de plumes, de pinceaux et un uniforme de Shinigami encadré.

« Hey, pourquoi t'as gardé ce torchon?

-De quoi? demanda Gin. Oh, ça? J'aime bien l'uniforme de Shinigami, c'est tout. Etant d'un naturel très pâle, et avec mes cheveux d'argents, on me voit plus avec un uniforme noir qu'avec un haori blanc.

-Et tu veux me faire avaler ça? T'as une autre raison, pas vrai?

-Eh bien... Commença l'ex-shinigami avant de prendre un sourire mystérieux. Qui sait? »

Jaggerjack serra ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Ce type est d'un insupportable effarant. De son sourire Hypocrite jusqu'au frustrant de ses mots. Mais là n'était pas le sujet et Grimmjow n'avait pas de temps a perdre. S'asseyant, il accepta une tasse de thé offerte par le traître et s'assieds sur l'un des poufs. Si la salle était chargée, le positionnement était tel qu'on ne s'appercevait presque pas de la présence des objets autours de nous.

« Bon alors que voulais tu me dire?

-Voilà voilà, commença le possesseur de Shinso. Je voulais parler de ton pouvoir. Il est visible par tes Estigma, sous tes yeux.

-Ils ont quoi de particulers, ces Estigma, Ichimaru?

-Ils ont qu'ils prouvent que tu as un potentiel infini, Grimmjow-Kun. affirma le serpent puis il se saisit d'un livre qu'il ouvrit avant de continuer. Le guide des Ararancars, rédigé par Alfonso Ramirez, tout premier arrancar et créateur du Hueco Mundo, est clair à ce sujet. « Tout Arrancar a un Estigma en Resureccion. Cependant, certains arrancars exceptionnels parviennent à en avoir un au repos également. Ces arrancars sont destinés à être les plus puissants et à protéger les plus faibles des sauvages Vasto Lords, voir à évoluer en vasto lords eux mêmes pour mieux protéger. » et cette théorie fut mainte fois prouvée de nos jours. Je vois tout, j'entends tout, je sais tout sur tout. »

Peu convaincu, Grimmjow écouta les exemples du renégat, citant Ulquiorra qui possède une terrible force et une Secunda Etapa impressionante, Ggio Vega, le premier Fraccion dévelopant une Secunda Etapa Hybride (alors que même la plupart des espadas ignorent jusqu'à la notion de Secunda Etapa) et surtout Yammi Rialgo, qui a la faculté de passer du dixième meilleur arrancar au meilleur grâce à sa résureccion et même d'augmenter sa force à travers sa colère. Et il prit aussi bien évidemment l'exemple du disciple de Alfonso qui est, à ce jour, de loin le plus puissant des Arrancars et n'a jamais été détrôné pour le moment.

« Tu veux dire que je pourrai... Même dépasser tout les arrancars?

-Avec un entrainement adéquat, c'est en effet ce que je pense. Hélàs pour toi. Car cela menace aussi ta vie.

-En quoi ma vie est menacée par mon potentiel?

-Directemment, en rien. Mais réfléchis. Comment es-tu? docile? obéissant?

-Moi? Obéissant? T'as fumé quoi, Ichimaru? Moi, je suis un vrai libertin et j'ai qu'un seul chef, moi même! »

Au début, il avait beau réfléchir au sens des paroles de Gin, il voyait pas, mais la réponse le frappa soudain de plein fouet. Il n'y avait qu'une raison qui mettais sa vie en péril s'il devenait trop n'y avait qu'un homme assez mégalomane pour tuer tout ceux qui le rattrapent, alliés ou ennemis. Sosuke Aizen, commandant en chef de l'armée Arrancar.

Ce type avait peur de Grimmjow, c'était aussi visible qu'un nez au millieu de la figure! Tant qu'il n'aurait pas de preuve tangible, il s'en prendrait pas à l'arrancar mais dès que le Quinto aurait dépassé Ulquiorra, ce serait pas de quartier. Maintenant, la question était : « que voulait-il faire? ». Il voulait devenir plus fort? Devenir plus obéissant? Plus soumis? Garder son niveau actuel? Tant de questions se bousculant dans sa pauvre tête, toutes plus ardues les unes que les autres. Soit, s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voullait faire, il devra checher ce qu'il ne veux PAS faire.

Ca, c'était simple. Il voulait pas obéir à ce bâtard de Shinigami, il voulait pas crever, il voulait pas que Tôsen s'en sorte comme ça et surtout, il voulait pas que Kurosaki se fasse tuer par un autre que lui même, non mais!

Enfin, il savait au moins une chose qu'il voulait faire, Tuer Tôsen. Ce bâtard l'a humillié, lui a tranché un bras et l'a presque traité de déchet ambulant. Pour la peine, Grimmjow lui fera subir toutes les humilliations et les douleurs imaginables. Mais ce même être était trop fort, pour le moment. Une seule solution, le dépasser en s'entrainant. S'entrainer pour ne plus craindre Aizen, s'entrainer pour Rabattre le caquet de tout ces connards! S'entrainer, toujours plus! Et surtout faire passer sa rage infinie sur ce pathétique monde désertique!

« Je veux... Je veux devenir plus fort. Et pas juste plus fort qu'Ulquiorra. Je veux devenir plus fort que Tôsen, que Hallibel, que Stark, qu'Aizen lui même! Pour lui exploser la figure, pour lui crever les yeux! »

Ichimaru Sourit. L'Espada venait réellement de prendre un réel tournant dans sa vie. Et si il était vraiment capable de le vaincre? Ce serait un talent incroyable! Mais tout ne se jaugeait pas sur la force, mais sur Kyoka Suigetsu, si Aizen engage un combat contre plus fort que lui. En fait, ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'est que Alfonso n'avait pas tout dit. Son apprenti avait aussi développé des capacitées étranges, n'appartenant ni au rang de Shinigami, ni même à celui d'Arrancar. Notament une capacité unique en son genre, celle de confondre l'espace et le temps pour rendre réel l'impossible.

Gin savait tout cela et voulait le dire à son « protégé » mais il n'était pas prêt à contrôler un pouvoir aussi contre-nature. Car cela incluait aussi souvent la « déformation » de l'Arrancar, jusqu'à en être changé.

« Bon, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi, je dois aller casser de l'adjuchas dans la forêt des Menos. En y restant une semaine en combat non stop, je pense que je progresserai.

-Ce ne sera pas suffisant, Grimmjow kun! Tu ne rattraperais même pas Ulquiorra avec cette technique! »

N'en pouvant plus, l'Arancar donna un violent coup de poing au mur qui tint le choc. Il savait que ça ne suffirait pas mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Demander à quelqu'un de l'entrainer? Eh, et à qui, au juste? Ulquiorra reffuserait car Aizen ne le veux pas, l'Espada ne fera qu'énnerver le renégât, Nnoitra était trop faible, Tôsen risquait d'y perdre « accidentellement » la vie, Aizen, n'en parlons pas et Ichimaru...

Tiens, pourquoi pas après tout? Gin n'aimait pas enseigner mais ses connaissances du combat sont impressionnantes et ses talents d'escrime d'un redoutable létal. Mais lui demander... Non, Jaggerjack préférait décidément s'enfoncer un Cactus là où il pensait. Pourtant, bien malgré lui, l'ex Hollow se retourna pour faire face au traître et le fixa dans les yeux d'un air défiant.

« Ichimaru, t'es très chiant. Tu critique ma manière de m'entrainer mais vas-y, prouve que tu peux faire mieux qu'une semaine d'Adjuchas! Prouve que tu peux m'enseigner quelque chose! »

Le sourire du serpent s'accentua encore et il entrouvrit très légèrement les yeux. Il avait finit par lui demander pudiquement de le prendre comme élève, c'est mignon de voir un homme se foutre sa fiertée à un endroit que la pudeur lui interdissait de citer pour accomplir son but, son rêve.

« Te prendre comme élève? Cite moi une bonne raison d'accepter de t'enseigner quoi que ce soit!

-Quoi, t'as peur? Ou peut être que tu n'es qu'un vantard?

-Hinhin, raté. La provocation ne m'affecte nullement! Mais je dois reconnaître que tu as du cran. Alors faisons ainsi, veux-tu? Demain, devant ma chambre, je vais t'inculquer l'art extrème de l'épée à son apogée. Mais ce sera très strict, je ne suis pas un gentil professeur. »

L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus en fut soulagé mais ne faisait rien paraître. Gardant un air colérique, il sortit du dortoir, non sans avoir au préalable articulé à peine un « merci » à l'adresse de Gin.

Dans son coin, Gin souriait sadiquement. Cette histoire devenait très amusante, de quoi éveiller son appétit de sang.

« Et en plus, il n'a même pas finit son thé, quel Arrancar grossier. Avec lui, je pourrai peut être y arriver. Grimmjow Kun... »

* * *

**Et voilà, il est finit, ce chapitre. Prochain chapitre : Ichimaru l'instructeur que je posterai le plus vite possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous. Eh oui, Kirua et ses retards légendaires est de retour. Voici le chapitre 3 de ma fiction. J'ai mis tant de temps car, honnêtement, je calais sur l'entrainement de Grimgrim. Devais-je rester dans le stricte nécessaire du bon arrancar ou je devais prendre une voie plus fantaisiste? Finalement, je vous laisse découvrir mon choix. Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3:**_

_**Ichimaru, **_

_**Instructeur**_

« Allez, je sais que tu es plus fort que ça, Grimmjow Kun. Je vais vraiment te tuer si tu continue à me sous-estimer.

-Ta gueule, Ichimaru! »

Grimmjow avait une contusion, du sang coulant à flots de son arcade sourcillière et un bras dans un état lamentable. Kuso, si seulement il pouvait se servir de son Katana, ou même de Cero... Bon sang, c'était du n'importe quoi cet entrainement!

« Hâdo No Sanju San! Sokatsui! »

Un torrent de flammes saphir fondit sur le jeune génie qui les esquiva d'un pas. Répliquant d'un Shakka-Ho, La boule rouge percuta Grimmjow qui fut éjecté.

« Combien de vois dois-je te le dire, Grimmjow Kun? Au Kido, tout n'est pas basé sur la force brute. Tu dois arriver à visualiser la moindre ouverture pour répliquer d'un sort de Kido. »

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait poussé son entrainement à la limite de rupture. Combat à l'épée, au Cero, Sonidos, Hakuda, méditation, tout y était passé et souvent, Grimmjow finissait par saisir Ichimaru au col pour lui asséner un coup de boule dans le nez. Gin se fout de lui, bordel, il doit réagir comment? Enfin, heureusement pour l'arrancar, Ichimaru était patient. Mais là, c'est quoi encore que cette fantaisie d'entrainnement?

Quelques heures plus tôt, Gin venait de proposer au Quinto de commencer l'entrainement par un apprentissage du Kido. Bien sûr, dans un premier temps, il fut choqué mais après l'explication studieuse du Shinigami, l'arrancar réenvisagea la proposition.

« Réfléchis donc. Le kido est un bon atout dans la manche des Shinigamis. Tu es un Arrancar et donc ton corps peux assimiler les bases du Kidô. En plus, le Kido est basé sur le même genre d'énergie que les Cero. Entraîne toi au Kidô et l'utilisation du Cero te sera encore plus aisée.

-Oui ça j'entends mais les combats sont bien plus souvent à l'épée et au poing qu'au Cero, alors pourquoi...?

-Parce que c'est lié. Pour attaquer, tu es d'accord qu'il te faut trouver une ouverture. Au Kido, c'est pareil. Et en général les marges de manoeuvre de Kido sont encore plus dures à voir qu'au corps à corps. Cela augmentera ta sensibilité au trous dans la garde de ton ennemi. »

Très vite, Grimmjow comprit pourquoi l'atout était à double tranchant. C'est vachment dur d'arriver à faire fluctuer le Reiatsu pour lancer un Kido! Malgré les dires du mentor, ce n'était pas du tout pareil que de lancer un Cero. Ses Sokatsui étaient de ridicules flamèches et son Raikoho ressemblait plus à une trainée électrifiée qu'à un vrai canon de foudre. A plus d'une fois, Grimmjow tenta de tricher en camouflant un Cero dans le Kido mais Gin lui disait que ça n'avancerait pas dans cette situation.

« Hadô no Kyuuju! Kurohitsugi! »

Cette fois, la frustration de l'Arrancar lui permit de lancer un Kurohitsugi tout a fait honorable, une boite très dangereuse mais encore une fois, Ichimaru parvint à l'esquiver sans le moindre soucis. D'un Shunpo, il se retrouva devant Grimmjow, son habituel sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Tu sais doser ton Reiatsu pour lancer un Hâdo de rang 90, c'est bien. Habitue toi à lancer des sorts de cette ampleur et tu deviendra un lanceur de Cero craint de tous. Mais pour l'instant, privilégie les Hadô dit « de Canon » tel que Shakka Hô, Sokatsui, Byakurai, Raikoho, Soren Sokatsui et le Hadô Hachijuu Hachi (Hiryugekizokushintenraiho). Cela te permettra te t'exercer au tir plus efficacement que le Cero. Et cela aiguisera ton regard et donc ta visée. »

Lançant un autre boulet Rouge, Grimmjow voulait camoufler son Sonido enchainé d'un Sokatsui. Mais Ichimaru avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche. D'un Bakudo, il immobilisa une demi seconde Grimmjow, bien assez pour lui permettre d'esquiver le Hado. Puis, il fit un drôle de mouvement des doigts que L'arrancar vit et compris de suite ce que ça voulait dire. Il enchaina d'un Haien (même si cela le dégoûtait d'utiliser la technique qui avait brûlé son bras) afin de créer un angle mort dans la vision d'Ichimaru. Profitant de ce lapsus très court de confusion, il se plaça juste à côté du traitre, empoigna Pantera et le dégaina en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire puis, dans le mouvement, il plaça un Gyaku Kesa Giri (une coupe diagonale du bas vers le haut, pouvant être lancé tout juste sortit du foureau) Cependant le Sensei avait sortit Shinso et parra le sabre.

« Alors tu veux maintenant passer au Général, Ichimaru? Ok, je vais te montrer que je suis fort au Zanjutsu! »

Content, Ichimaru fit s'allonger son Katana pour le forcer à reculer mais apparement il reculait bien trop. Soit c'était qu'il y était allé trop fort soit...

Il eut juste le temps d'esquiver le gigantesque rayon rouge fondant tel un rapace sur sa proie. Mais tel était le style de combat de Grimmjow Jaggerjack : se créer des ouvertures grâce au Cero avant d'attaquer au Hakuda ou au Zanjutsu, si bien qu'un coup de poing lui percuta le dos. Enfin, normalement, ça aurait du être ainsi. Mais le Quinto Espada ne brassa que du vide. Au lieu de cela, ce fut lui qui se prit un coup d'épée dans l'épaule.

« Pas mal, Grimmjow-Kun mais pas suffisament rapide. Apprends à doser le Reiatsu en toi. Si tu veux faire un Sonido, tu dois le concentrer dans tes jambes. Si tu n'en mets pas assez, ton Sonido sera plus faible mais si tu en mets trop, tu ne contrôle pas ta trajectoire. Projecte toi d'un seul coup et tu as des chances de prendre ton ennemi par surprise. »

N'en démordant pas, l'Arrancar Panthère reprit l'assaut. Pendant une grosse demi heures, ils faisaient des passes d'arme de plus en plus technique. Jusqu'au moment où Ichimaru incita son ennemi à passer en Libération, qui ne se fit pas prier. Dès lors, cela tourna de « technique » à « un joyeux bordel » où les étincelles, les Sonidos, les Shunpo, les Cero et les sorts de Kido allaient à tout va. Pourtant Gin ne se battait encore NI avec Bankai NI avec Shikai.

« Attends un peu toi, je vais te meuler la tronche, tu va voir!

-Je t'en prie, essaie! Si tu parviens à me toucher et a me blesser ne serait-ce que légèrement, je peux affirmer que tu aura dépassé Ulquiorra. Et interdiction d'utiliser Desgarron.

-Tch! Comme si j'en avais besoin! »

Cependant, en effet, il en aurait bien eu besoin. Avec l'allonge fantastique que lui donnait Shinso et sa haute Célérité, dépassant même celle de Grimmjow en résureccion, ce n'était pas vraiment un ennemi qu'on pouvait blesser en bougeant son arme à gauche à droite. En plus on pouvait même pas se fier aux failles apparentes. Car elles étaient forcément des pièges. Cependant, puisqu'il est de notoriété publique que Grimmjow est tête de linote sur le sujet, plus que quiconque, il se contenta d'augmenter la cadence. Mais dès lors, une phrase de Gin lui revint en tête :

« Ecoute moi bien Grimmjow-Kun. Le Hakuda peux être très difficile à assimiler mais avec de l'entrainement, ça vient. Ce que tu ne dois pas oublier, c'est de ne faire aucun mouvement inutile, tout doit avoir une parfaite raison de se passer. Pas une feinte, pas un coup ne doit être donné au pif. Il en va de même pour l'esuive, tes mouvements ne doivvent pas être trop amples, tu ne dois bouger que dans c'est nécessaire. Peut être que cela semble absurde mais ainsi, tu ne te fatigue pas inutilement et tu peux prendre l'avantage. Tant que tu fera des mouvements superflus et désuets, ton Hakuda sera qualifié de mauvais. »

Pourtant là, selon ses dires, son moe de combat était naze! Il bouge quand c'est pas nécessaire, il amplifie les mouvements... Non... Ce salopard fait exprès pour lui donner une chance!

Très bien, s'il voulait jouer ainsi! Rassérennant son esprit en ébulition, Jaggerjack se concentra pour que, de ses coups et mouvements, ne ressortent que le stricte minimum, que ce qui a une raison d'être.

Très vite, le combat s'égalisa. Grimmjow n'avait toujours pas réussit à blesser une seule fois Gin mais il s'y appliquait et faisait de son mieux pour y arriver. Plus important, ce n'était pas un simple combat, c'était une mise en pratique des leçons. Alors pour ça, il devait aussi...

« Hado no Sanju San, SOKATSUI! »

La pluie torentielle de flammes saphir s'abattit pile là où s'était trouvé le traitre une demi seconde plus tôt. Encore une fois, raté mais cela était normal, cela s'enchainait dans une suite d'attaque.

« Hado no Yon, Byakurai! Hado no Sanju Ichi, Shakka Ho! »

Gin parvenait à esquiver les diverses sorts mais là n'était pas là question. C'était mal dissimulé mais après tout, ça marchait. Très vite, il fut encerclé par les explosions des sorts. Et évidemment, grimmjow en profita pour fondre sur lui. Un coup de griffe paré, un autre lui coupa légèrement l'arcade sourcillière, cependant.

« Hm? Oh, on dirait que tu as réussit... Ce n'est pas un maigre exploit, félicitations. Maintenant, tu es officiellement un danger. »

Ce quiu le fit rire de ce rire qui tappe sur les nerfs de Grimmjow. Bon sang, il voulait lui faire bouffer le poing à cet enfoiré!

« Ichimaru, j'ai une question. Pourquoi faire ça? Tu sais bien que j'peux pas te saquer et d'ailleurs t'en fais des tonnes pour que je t'apprécie pas. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi m'aider!

-Pourquoi, Grimmjow Kun? Oh, je le fais pour tes beaux yeux tu sais? »

Agacé, Grimmjow jugea que il ne pourrait rien en tirer alors, énervé, il shoota un grand coup dans la comode et partit en maugérant... Pour ses beaux yeux... Il se fout de sa gueule, c'est ça?

Une fois partit, Ichimaru adopta un sourire. Quiconque l'aurait vu aurait cru qu'un homme avait pris son apparence tellement le sourire sincère le changeait.

« Qui te dis que je plaisantais, Grimmjow Kun? »

Heureusement, Grimmjow était déjà partit depuis un moment. Et puis, il avait d'autres soucis finalement.

Crevé, Grimmjow décida d'aller s'allonger dès la fin de son entrainement... Avant de finalement se raviser et s'étirer pour se détendre. Car tout ses muscles étaient en feu et pour éviter les afflictions, il devait s'étirer les muscles.

Grand bien lui en prit car juste avant la fin des étirements, le plafond s'écroula, une énorme comode écrasant le pieux.

Bon sang, s'il avait suivit son envie de pioncer, il aurait été tué par cette comode! Fallait vraiment faire attention si même le plafond n'est plus stable... Sauf si en fait c'est Aizen qui a affaiblis ce pan de ciment pour que le meuble le tue.

« Kuso, alors Ichimaru avait pas déconné, ce connard veux vraiment me tuer! Et moi je suis sensé faire quoi? »

* * *

**Tout tourne en eau de vinaigre. Aizen a tout de suite remarqué la nouvelle force de Grimmjow et a voulu le tuer, Ichimaru qui, fidèle à son poste, nous sort des phrases tarabiscotées et l'utilisation du Kidô chez les Arrancars. Tout un programme, n'est-il pas? Au fait, vous vous souvenez que j'hésitais entre deux romances? Eh bien je peux pas vous dire celle que je ferai mais je vais vous dire celle que je vais pas faire. Nnel/Grimmjow.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour un news chapitre. Chapitre 4 : Mentir ou êter tué.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 4 (je suis pas un habitué des discours ronflants) et merci ç ceux qui ont commenté ma fic.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Mentir ou être tué**_

« Que dis-tu, Grimmjow? Les structures se sont effondrés au dessus de ton lit et tu as faillit mourir?

-Oui, Aizen Sama. Et je viens dire que c'est n'importe quoi si on risque de clamser dans le sommeil!

-Je suis d'accord. Je te remercie de ta doléance Grimmjow, j'en prends note sur le champ et m'en vais renforcer les structures. »

Grimmjow, rien qu'en étant comme à son habitude, compris. Si le sourire chimérique du félon était toujours le même, son regard trahissait une très légère lueur d'aggacement du à un échec. Alors c'était comme ça? C'était bien un coup bas d'Aizen. Une tentative maladroite d'assassinat.

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ca collait pas. Aizen aurait pas mis un plan aussi foireux en place! Déjà, ce n'était pas obligé qu'il meurt sous la comode. En plus la probabilité qu'il ne sois pas en dessous au moment de la chute état trop grand. Une connerie pareille ne pouvait être que du ressort de Nnoitra. Pourtant... Aizen semblait agacé comme à un échec. Pourquoi? Franchement, c'était n'importe quoi!

« Si tu veux mon avis, Grimmjow-Kun, il était effectivement lié à cette tentative d'assassinat mais il a demandé à un laquais de se salir les mains pour lui. Lui donnant Carte blanche, le pauvre devait trouver seul un plan qu'il ne parvint pas a faire habile. »

Après avoir relevé cette lueur dans le regard de son « Maître », Grimmjow était allé en parler à Ichimaru, le maître absolu des coups foireux. Si quelqu'un pouvait déméler les clefs de ce mystère, c'était lui. Enfin, il y avait quand même une chance non nulle que ce soit un espion comme les autres.

« Dis Ichimaru, Qu'est ce qui me permets de te faire confiance?

-Absolument rien. Peut-être que tu n'as plus toute ta tête, qui sait? » Rigola Gin, Railleur.

Franchement, il voulait lui arracher les dents une à une en passant sa main par son oreille chaque fois qu'il riait. Ce rire... Totalement insupportable! Pourtant, poussé par il ne savais quel pulsion, Grimmjow évoqua au serpent toutes ses hypothèses tandis que ce dernier semblait écrire quelque chose. Sur un parchemin vierge, il griffonait quelque chose très vite à la plume.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit; laissant apparaître un être noir qui donnait envie à Jaggerjack de lui exploser sa sale face dès qu'il la voyait.

« Pourquoi cette intrusion, Kaname Kun? Demanda Gin avec toujours le même sourire.

A la vue de l'arrancar, Tôsen tiqua un peu mais bien assez pour que le quinto le constate. Alors c'était lui l'instigateur de ce plan? Sur le coup, il avait été particulièrement minable! M'enfin, une raison de plus de le tuer. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. En fait, il avait même songé à le tuer sur le champ mais un coup d'oeil réprobateur de Gin l'en dissuada. Son heure n'était pas venue et s'il assassinait Tôsen, l'arrancar ajournait sa vie de manière drastique.

« Aizen-Sama désire te parler, Gin.

-J'en prends note. Grimmjow kun, je t'en prie, reste donc un peu plus dans mes appartements. Le livre 375 que l'étagère A54F devrait te passionner!

-J'en prends note, Ichimaru. »

Une fois les deux shinigamis partis, Grimmjow survola la liste de livres aussi innombrables qu'innomables pour certains. Mais le tome indiqué par l'homme aux cheveux d'argent était une sorte de journal intime. L'ouvrant, il commença la lecture. Rien de bien intéressant pour le moment

« Samedi 15 Mars: Ma vie est paisible à Soul Society. Rukia-Chan est encore sur terre, le plan n'a donc pas encore véritablement démarré. » Ou encore « vendredi 2 juin : Cete brute de Kenpachi Zaraki a été vaincu par le Ryoka aux cheveux oranges. C'est donc qu'il devenait plus fort, conformément aux plans. » En fait, c'en était rasoir au point que le maître de Pantera se demandait sérieusement s'il s'était pas payé sa gueule.

Mais en le refermant de rage, il sentit soudain un irrégularité dans le tome. Une page avait été soigneusement pliée en deux. Curieux, il l'ouvrit à la page en question et la déplia.

Ce qu'il y lut le choqua. En effet, CA c'était vraiment intéressant! Cette info allait lui être Utile, de ça il était sûr. Arrachant très soigneusement la page pour n'en laisser aucune trace dans le bouquin, la plia en quatre et la cacha dans la poche de son Hakama. Puis, conscient que le livre n'aurait rien à cacher de plus, il le referma, tout en prenant attention cependant à ce qu'aucune autre page soit pliée.

Deux heures après Ichimaru, Le noir retourna dans sa chambre et prévint Grimmjow qu'Aizen voulait le voir et de prendre le livre avec lui, par la même occasion. Surpris, le ciblé obtempéra sans ronchonner et le suivit.

Arrivé, il vit un spectacle des plus navrants. Gin était enchainé, le haori en lambeaux, a genoux et vouté aux pieds d'Aizen. Bien sûr, il était en sang.

« Grimmjow. Je t'attendais, en général tu es plus rapide pour finir aussi rapidement.

-Avant, Aizen Sama, j'aimerai vous demander pourquoi Ichimaru est dans un tel état?

-Il a trahis1, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en connaître les finalités. »

Fixant très légèrement Ichimaru, l'attaché, d'un signe de tête, lui confirma ses dires. S'il ne voulait pas dire les finalités, c'est parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas. Bref, il l'avait mutilé sur un simple instinct.

« Mais voilà donc ce qui nous ammène ici. Grimmjow. Ce livre que Gin t'as conseillé de sa bibliothèque, de quoi parle-t-il?

-De sa vie passé. Une conerie de journal intime a crever d'ennui! D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi tu me l'as conseillé. Gin, dépité, commença à montrer son désapointement... Avant qu'un signe du chef presque imperceptible de l'Arranca lui fit comprendre qu'il avait la page intéressante.

-Oh, j'ai pensé que mon point de vue sur les autres Arrancars aurait pu t'intéresser. Héhééhé... BOUAGH! »

Coupé dans son rire par un pieds enfonçant sa tête dans le sol, lui explosant le nez, Ichimaru saigna un peu plus encore, tête solidement maintenue par terre.

« Silence Gin, tu commence à l'agacer, fit le propriétaire du pieds, champion du calme olympien habituellement.

-Pourquoi cette question, Aizen Sama?

-Apporte moi le livre s'il te plais, Grimmjow. »

Ce dernier obéit, retenant presque difficilement un ricannement désobligeant et en faisant en sorte que le papier se fasse entendre le moins possible. Cependant, il semblerait qu'il ait été enchanté par un Kido de Ichimaru avant, le rendant inaudible et indétectable autrement qu'au toucher ou à la vue. Aizen l'ouvrit, commença la lecture et à mesure que les pages tournaient, il semblait s'agacer. Puis, lorsque la toute dernière page fut lue, qu'il ne constata aucune page cachée dans le bouquin par la reliure par exemple (normal puisque la seule page vraiment intéressante était dans la poche de Grimmjow), l'Espada no Dai ShuHan (Aizen) s'énerva et jeta le journal intime contre un mur, contre lequel il s'écrasa avant de tomber mollement.

Sur ordre de ce dernier, Grimmjow partit dans sa chambre pour y être plus posé. Maintenant, cela devenait drastique. En effet, Ichimaru était hors d'état de nuire, ce qui mettais ses alliés au nombre de... Zéro. Personne, ni chez les Arrancars ni chez les Shinigamis l'aideraient maintenant. Il était seul au monde?

En plus, c'était bien le moment tiens! Aizen avait choisis de l'envoyer en mission avec Ulquiorra pour terrasser une antre de Adjuchas qui mouchaient son autorité. Tels étaient les ordres. En fait, la véritée fut toute autre. A peine arrivés que Grimmjow constata deux choses. Dans « l'antre des hollows »... il n'y avait pas un seul Hollow.

En plus, Ulquiorra dégaina dans son dos, plaçant sa lame juste à côté de la gorge de Grimmjow.

« Grimmjow. Tu mourra ici et maintenant

-Sur ordre de ce bâtard j'imagine. Je suis si fort qu'il en a les chocottes! Dis Ulquiorra, comment vas-tui réagir quand il te tuera? T'es aussi un Arrancar je te signale. »

Ne répondant pas, l'Arrancar Albinos chargea Grimmjow qui esquiva. Incroyable! Malgré le rang d'écart, les coups de Ulquiorra lui semblaient maladroits et lents!

Lui qui était habitué à combattre Ichimaru, il avait même pas constaté à quel point l'entrainement l'avait changé.

Pour vérifier que Grimmjow ne se soit pas trompé de livre, Aizen fouilla la chambre de Gin. Très spacieuse, elle était deux fois plus petite que la sienne mais correspondait à 500 fois la chambre d'un espada qui a lui même une chambre trois fois plus grande que celle de la prisonnière (me suis toujours demandé « Pourquoi Las Noches est si grand, ça n'a pas de sens ») et si rien n'était dérangé, c'était au moins assez spacieux pour que 4 Arrancars s'entrainent en même temps sans rien déranger. Il s'occupa personnellement de lire tout les bouquins dans cette chambre jusqu'à trouver satisfaction personnelle complète.

De livre en livre, la conviction se renforçait bien qu'aucun n'indiquaient une quelconque donnée intéressante sur un sujet de trahison. Il ne trouvait rien, ce qui lui faisait encore plus croire qu'il avait raison. La nature humaine est étrange. Elle peux vous montrer à toutes les sauces que vous avez tord, cela ne fais que renforcer votre obstination à avoir raison. Aizen Sosuke est un être humain après tout.

Lorsque le dernier livre fut posé après avoir minutieusement examiné, le félon grogna de rage et brûla tout les bouquins. Puisqu'il allait mourir, Gin n'en avait pas besoin.

Le feu fut visible de loin et si Gin n'en laissa rien montrer, quelque chose était mort en lui. Cette flamme appelé espoir. En effet, parmis tout les bouquins, un lui était vraiment précieux, un manuscrit ecrit par Rangiku Matsumoto il y a 100 ans. Ce manuscrit était plus important pour lui que sa propre vie. Pourtant, il n'en restait que des cendres. Détruit par Aizen.

Plus loin, Ulquiorra s'était évaporé dans un amas de cendres immonde. Grimmjow avait arraché la victoire et son pouvoir ne faisait que grandir. Pourtant, au cours du combat, il avait relevé un changement. Son style était devenu plus Brutal, plus Berseker... Exactemment comme les Hollows. C'était quoi ce binns? On pouvait redevenir Hollow après l'Arrancarisation? Mais en fouillant ses poches, il retrouva la fameuse page. En effet, il y avait une allusion au retour bestial des techniques.

« Est-ce donc tout, Grimmjow? Vous êtes tombés sur des Shinigamis et Ulquiorra s'est sacrifié pour que tu puisse nous avertir du danger?

-Tout à fait Aizen Sama (tout le monde remarqua que cette fois, le sama était sourtit tout seul et sans tressaillements). Il étaient 7 et j'ai apperçu 4 manteaux blancs. Apparements, ils étaient au courant de notre visite. »

Peu satisfait, Aizen n'en remarqua cependant rien. Après lui avoir demandé de disposer, Grimmjow soertit et rumina dehors. La guerre était lancée., il fallait mentif pour survvre. Mentir pour sauver ceux qu'il voulait sauver, Mentir... Et s'endurcir.

* * *

1Je sais que, dans le manga, il n'aurait pas mutilé Gin par trahison vu qu'il le dit lui même, personne n'est pieds et poings liés à son groupe, libre à eux de partir s'ile voulaient. Mais dans cette fic, ils le sont.

**Cette fois, l'Espada diminue, Gin est aux fers, Grimmjow se fortifie... rendez vous samedi (ou avant) pour le chapitre 5 : Il court il court, le Grimmjow**


	5. Chapter 5

********

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que mon chapitre 5 de L'espada fugitif. Au menu, un mort, une mission et... Oh après tout vous lirez.**

********

**Lassarry :**** je ne suis pas méchante. Méchant, par contre, peut être. Eh oui, l'auteur de cette fic est un homme. M'enfin je t'en veux pas.**

_****__****__****_

_**Ryril ****: dois-je en conclure que ça t'as plu ou non?**_

********

****

**********Eldar :**** Il y a un clin d'oeil à ma fic qui en révèle long. Un clin d'oeil à ****I Miss You**,** finit il y a un petit moment déjà. Donc ne l'indique pas, pour la surprise**

****

**

* * *

**

**Il court il court, le**

**Grimmjow...**

Cette fois, Aizen avait compris. Grimmjow avait réellement dépassé toutes ses prévisions. Plus fort qu'Ulquiorra et peut être même que Hallibel, il était une menace véritable. Mais que faire? S'il attaquait ouvertement l'arrancar, qui sait si les autres ne se rebelleront pas non plus? Et il pouvait pas demander à Tôsen de l'assassiner pour la paix, là aussi ça provoquerait une révolte... Le tuer discrètement devenait impossible car il avait aiguisé ses sens à l'extrême. Alors que faire...

« Sosuke-Kun, Combien de temps tes soupçons injustifiés vont durer? »

Le désigné sursauta. C'est vrai, il y avait aussi Gin. Soudain, un plan sadique s'instaura dans la tête du traitre. De plus, il faisait d'une pierre deux coups. C'était en effet un excellent moyen pour déterminer le camp d'Ichimaru en plus.

« Eh bien, je veux bien te libérer si tu m'apportes une preuve de ton allégeance.

-Oh, du moment que tu me crois, Sosuke-Kun, je peux tout faire. Confiant, Aizen lui annonça son plan

-Tu vas tuer Grimmjow. Il a conspiré contre moi, seul la mort peux le punir et c'est à toi que je le demande Gin. »

Convaincu que son ancien bras droit était un traître, le félon ne put que soupirer bruyamment quand Ichimaru sourit en disant qu'il allait le tuer dès qu'il sera libre. Dépité, Sosuke n'eut d'autre choix que de défaire les chaines du détenu qui reprit Shinso.

Dans sa chambre, Grimmjow pensait au fait qu'Aizen avait envoyé Ulquiorra le tuer. Ça n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi l'a-t-il fait? Par crainte de révolte! C'était évident, s'il n'était pas apprécié des autres Arrancars, ils auraient compris que s'ils devenaient trop puissants, Aizen les tuerait sans hésiter.

Enfin, il ruminait tandis qu'on frappa à la porte. Lâchant un petit « entrez », il s'aperçut vite de l'identité de son visiteur.

« Ichimaru? Je croyais qu'Aizen t'avais arrêté pour félonie!

-J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Grimmjow-Kun, il faut fuir si nous voulons...

-Comme je suis déçu, Gin. »

D'instinct, les deux alliés saisirent le manche de leur arme. Sosuke Aizen, légèrement dans l'ombre, semblait pris d'une joie sauvage de tuer. Merde! Grimmjow n'était pas assez fort pour affronter cet abrutis et Ichimaru avait été trop affaibli pour combattre à fond! La seule solution était de fuir. Mais où? La chambre n'avait qu'une seule issue et entre eux et elle se tenait le plus puissant ennemi de la Soul Society et le leur.

D'un signe de tête, ils attaquèrent ensemble le chef pour le pousser hors du chemin. Surpris par la force de Grimmjow et par celle qu'il restait à Gin, Sosuke ne put qu'être éjecté hors du chemin, leur permettant de courir.

Très vite, Gin constata qu'un être manipulait les couloirs pour freiner leur progression.

« Peuh! Comme si ça allait nous empêcher d'avance! Gran Ray Cero! »

L'attaque fusa, le mur se vaporisa ainsi que ceux derrière, laissant voir la lumière du jour. Galopant vers celle ci, Grimmjow fit la plus belle rencontre de sa vie.

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Gin Ichimaru, au nom de la justice, je dois vous ané...

-Ferme ta gueule pour une fois, crevard! »

Alors que Tôsen commençait à sortir cérémonieusement Suzumuchi, un poing particulièrement fort s'abattit dans son estomac, l'emmenant pas très cérémonieusement 20 mètres plus loin. Alors qu'il commençait à se ressaisir, Grimmjow lui en offrit un second au plexus, avec le même effet. Et comme jamais deux sans trois, il frappa une autre fois dans le thorax l'envoyant à 70 mètres.

La bouche pleine de sable et de Sang, Kaname parvint quand même à provoquer une onde sonique grâce à Suzumushi, ce qui étourdit les deux alliés. Décidé à en finir en une attaque, il posa sa main sur son front et le « griffa » pour faire apparaître un masque blanc immaculé mais traversé par une ligne noire en son centre, verticalement. Surpris, Gin et Grimmjow ne cachèrent pas leur incrédulité. Mais cela fit rire Jaggerjack d'un rire dément.

« Eh ben, pauvre tâche, d'abord tu récupère la vue et augmente tes pouvoirs via le HoGyoku, notre essence de pouvoir et là, ça? T'as l'air ridicule à tailler les hollows maintenant! Regarde toi, tu t'es rabaissé bien bas!

-Je me moque que ma justice ne soit pas comprise par un être de violence comme toi. Vous autre arrancars êtes pires que les Hollows.

-Et toi, tu crois être quoi? T'es un faux arrancar mais un arrancar quand même! »

Mouché dans son amour propre, le vizard attrapa Jaggerjack à la gorge et exerça une grosse pression dessus. Grimmjow hurla de douleur mais prenait son pieds par la même. Certes il avait mal mais jamais Tôsen n'avait été aussi à côté de la plaque avec ses principes à la con. M'enfin, comme l'amusement a une limite, il commençait à avoir très mal à la gorge.

« Shi... Shire... PANTERA! »

L'explosion obligea Tôsen à relâcher sa prise. Au milieu des cendres, il assista, dégoûté, à la transformation de Grimmjow en hybride humain panthère. Ce dernier jubilait. Enfin il allait pouvoir faire ce combat qu'il avait si longtemps attendu! Chaque humiliation subie à cause de ce sale type, son bras... Il allait pouvoir se venger d'absolument TOUT!

Tels des chiens de faïence, ils restèrent un moment sur leur position, chacun attendant le premier pas de l'autre. Puis Grimmjow bondit, démarrant le combat.

Ichimaru fut surpris. Cette attaque... S'il avait déjà vu de simples Hollows l'utiliser, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait Grimmjow s'en servir! En fait, les Arrancars et les Menos Adjuchas abandonnaient tous ce style... Alors pourquoi? Il... Retournait aux bases? Ou bien c'était le début? Son style de combat devenait clairement différent de celui qu'il avait affronté!

Malgré les diverses passes d'armes, Grimmjow avait l'avantage, ce qui contraignit son ennemi à prendre des risques qu'il n'aurait pas pris autrement. Une estoc au foie lui ouvrit totalement sa sarde à gauche, ce que l'arrancar ne manqua pas et le plaqua par terre d'une clé de bras.

« Tch, pauvre bouffon, tu vas crever.

-! S'exclama Ichimari

-Un jour où un Hollow est passé

Le bras d'un Shinigami il a cassé. Pompom, Polom. » chanta l'espada tout en broyant les os du bras du noir.

Ichimaru se surprit à deux choses. Comment Grimmjow pouvait connaître ce chant vieux comme le monde du répertoire auditif Arrancar? Certes, il l'avait un peu modifiée à sa sauce mais même. Mais surtout, cette voix... Une voix d'outre-tombe lorsqu'il eut dit « Tch, pauvre bouffon, tu vas crever » avant de retrouver sa vraie voix. Maintenant, Ichimaru hocha la tête, d'un air entendu. La voix, le style rudimentaire...

Grimmjow Jaggerjack se transformait petit à petit en Vasto Lord.

Non content de lui briser le bras, le semi Hollow l'arracha au pauvre Kaname qui ne put que hurler de douleur tout en régénérant son bras arraché.

« Ah! En plus t'en redemandes! Je vais me faire une joie de te l'arracher autant qu'il le faut! »

Gin, sentant une longue agonie, ricana en coin tandis que Grimmjow lui arrachait de nouveau le bras. Le manège de régénération/arrachage dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes, du sang perlait à flots sur le sol immense de Las Noches et de la sueur. Finalement, le Quinto décida que le petit jeu ne l'amusait plus, si bien qu'il se coupa légèrement le bout des doigts, le répandit en arc de cercle et, tout en le tenant immobile d'un Bakudo, surprenant par la même occasion ce pauvre shinigami noir, lui coupant ainsi toute chance de survie, il s'éleva et prépara une grosse orbe verte dans sa main.

« Vois notre vrai pouvoir, Tôsen, celui des Arrancars! Gran Ray Cero! »

Implacable et inévitable, le Cero pris de l'ampleur et du pouvoir. Pour finalement s'écraser par terre avec Tôsen en son épicentre.

Grimmjow soupira. Gran Ray Cero était une technique assez éreintante en résureccion mais bien plus puissante qu'en repos.

Pourtant il avait survécu. La cible de l'attaque vivait encore. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil mais maintenant Grimmjow n'avais même plus la force de l'achever. Pourtant il y tint, ce qui lui valut un Atémi de Gin, le faisant tomber dans les pommes. Ce dernier agrippa Shinso, le pointa sur le coeur et murmura ces mots.

« Je suis désolé Tôsen, je ne te hais point mais pour la paix, je dois te tuer. Empale, Shinso. »

Quiconque aurait assisté à la scène de son conscient aurait remarqué le flagrant paradoxe. Lui, Tôsen, champion de la paix, se faisait tuer par le jeune serpent Ichimaru pour cette même paix. Le Katana passa en Shikai et lui perfora l'Abdomen, mettant fin à la vie de l'aveugle avant qu'il ait eu le temps de vraiment souffrir.

Refaisant passer son arme sous forme scellée, l'homme aux cheveux d'argents ramassa Grimmjow et partit à coups de Shunpos.

Une heure plus tard, Grimmjow se réveilla et maugréa. Ichimaru avait achevé son adversaire sans sa permission! C'était quoi cette connerie?

« Ouhlà, calme-toi, Grimmjow Kun. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Décidant d'accepter ces maigres excuses, l'Arrancar s'installa par terre, un bras négligemment sur son genou tandis qu'il ruminait. Il ruminait sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ulquiorra était mort, Nnoitra encore paralysé pour au moins une semaine, Tôsen venait de trépasser... Tout d'un coup, il perdit goût à tout. Défier Aizen semblait futile maintenant que sa proie était crevée. Se soumettre à lui l'était depuis le début et encore plus aujourd'hui.

« Les Shinigamis... Marmonna Ichimaru

-?

-Demandons aux shinigamis de nous aider contre Aizen, c'est leur traître. Demandons leurs et allons attaquer Sosuke Aizen aux côtés des puissants Capitaines!

-Dis Ichimaru, t'as pris un coup sur la tête? Les shinigamis, rien que ça! Voir ces connards c'est...

-Notre seule chance de survie » Le coupa l'ancien San Ban tai taicho.

Cette idée ne séduisait pas du tout Grimmjow. Plutôt crever que de perdre son Honneur! Pourtant... Sa mort entrainerait aussi celle de Gin.

« Pf, Ok, t'as gagné, Nous irons voir les shinigamis dès que possible et nous ferons un pacte avec Kurosaki et ses amis. »

Puis, après avoir soufflé un peu, le Quinto se demanda dans quelle galère il s'était foutu comme un grand.

* * *

**Et voilà, SS entre en jeu et ça prends des proportions démesurées. peut être prochain chapitre ce Week end si j'ai l'inspi qui me borde. Reviews SVP?**

**Chapitre 5**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjours à vous, amis lecteurs. Voilà le chapitre 6 écris. Il est pas trop mal je trouve mais j'ai encore des progrès à faire. Là, Grimmjow et Gin vont au Soul Society. Et je peux vous révéler un deuxième couple que je ne ferai pas. Il s'agit de... GrimmjowXIchimaru!**_

_**Pardon, vous dites? Vous pensiez tous que ce serait ce couple? Eh bien râté. Mais alors lequel? Eh bien, il s'agit de... Aha! Vous lirez dans ce chapitre, ne soyez donc pas impatients! Sur ce, bonne lecture^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Soul Society:**_

_**Cohabitation **_

_**douteuse**_

Loin des ténèbres abyssales du Hueco Mundo, se dressait Soul Society, patrie des Shinigamis. Son chef incontesté, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryuusai était le plus puissant des Shinigamis (peut être aussi le plus sage mais là j'en doute vu que Kyoraku a fait preuve de plus de sagesse que lui à l'invasion d'Ichigo Kurosaki) depuis mille ans. On le voit aussi comme le seul capable de vaincre Aizen Sosuke, avec le jeune Ryoka qui les a tiré de la crise.

Chacun savait que Yamamoto n'était pas particulièrement agressif mais il était plutôt Xénophobe. En effet, chaque fois qu'un étranger particulier arrive, il ne peux concevoir que ce soit avec de saines intentions. Mais son comportement était compréhensible cette fois. Derrière la porte Est du Seireitei, se cachaient deux hommes.

Gin et Grimmjow avaient atteint le Soul Society sans encombre. Etrangement, Jidambo les avaient laissé passer sans protester. C'était pourtant un garde acharné de coutume alors pourquoi là? En y réflechissant, peut être par peur de Gin. Ce dernier lui avait laissé un bras en moins et sans Ichigo, il serait mort. Et puis en ce moment aucun officier supérieur n'était en mission, bien assez pour lui faire sa fête.

En effet, à peine les 10 premiers mètres faits que Grimmjow dégaina légèrement pour bloquer une attaque de la droite, Un gars qu'il se souvenait avoir vu avec Kurosaki, Renji selon ses souvenirs. Si l'attaque était bien placée, le coup était désespérément faible. Une telle loque ne battrait même pas Szayel (ce qu'il savait pas c'est que Szayel avait atteint la « vie parfaite », vainquant la mort elle même.) alors lui, Quinto plus fort que cuarto, il allait pas se laisser émouvoir une seule seconde.

« Sôten ni Sase, Hyorinmaru! »

Ne prenant qu'à peine attention au gigantesque dragon de glace s'abattant sur lui, Ichimaru dégaina shinso et transperça l'énorme reptile Givré. Mais cela n'était que la première vague. Très vite, ils furent encerclés par les officiers supérieurs. Tous, sans exception, avaient dégainés. Cependant, n'étant pas venus pour cela, les deux intrus jetèrent leurs arme à terre et dirent « qu'ils voulaient voir le Soutaicho », que c'était « capital ». Et là, une bande de rookies s'avança, fit tomber à terre les deux ennemis (parce qu'ils l'avaient bien voulu) avant de les piétiner comme des déchêts.

« Ca va aller pour toi Ichimaru? Demanda Grimmjow, totalement indifférents aux coups grâce à son Hierro.

-Grimmjow Kun, ces coups ressemblent à des caresses face à ceux de Sosuke Kun. »

Puis, soudain, de gigantesques flammes brûlèrent le sol avec une force titanesque. Très agé, le créateur de ces flammes n'avaient pas un cheveu sur le crâne malgré une barbe tombant au bassin.

« Oh, bonjour à vous Soutaicho-San. Salua Gin avec un respect totalement inadéquat à la situation.

-Pourquoi être venus, Arrancar, renégat? Vous avez dix secondes après je tue. Menaça Genryusai.

-Oh, quel accueil chaleureux, Soutaicho San. Tellement que j'ai envie de vous en remercier. Ironisa Ichimaru.

-On est là pour demander votre aide contre Aizen Sosuke, VOTRE renégat!

-Ah ouais, Arrancar? Et tu nous propose quoi, nous poignarder dans le dos? Grinça Hitsugaya entre ses dents.

-Tch, comme si j'avais besoin d'être lâche pour vous trouer le bide. Non, je viens vous proposer d'allier nos forces contre ce salaud et de le Balayer ensemble. Aux mots « ensemble » et a l'expression « allier nos forces », un vent réprobateur s'éleva dans les rangs de Shinigamis.

-Pourquoi cet aide, Arrancar? Demanda Kyoraku, montrant une fois de plus sa sagesse, en ne cherchant pas un piège mais en cherchant s'il y avait une quelconque raison.

-Parce que je le peux. Nan plus sérieusement, ce connard a la trouille de moi, parce que je suis fort ET totalement libertin. En plus j'ai buté son amant, le Cuarto Espada Ulquiorra alors maintenant, il veux se venger! Hahaha! »

Et il éclata de rire, laissant Kyoraku et Ukitake suspicieux et énervant absolument tout les autres Shinigamis(hormis Gin).

« Et moi, par jalousie de Ulquiorra-Kun, j'ai préféré fuir héhé » Ajouta Ichimaru en ricanant, se faisant encore plus se tordre son ami.

Tous levèrent un cil réprobateur devant l'hilarité démente des deux missionnaires. Franchement, soit ils leurs manquaient une case, soit ils avaient bu, soit ils se foutaient d'eux. Petit à petit, les rires se dissipèrent et Grimmjow repris un ton grave.

« Pour notre survie, pour VOTRE survie, nous devons nous allier, Ici et Maintenant. L'espada est dispersée, affaiblie et Aizen se laisse aller à la panique. Allions nous. »

Dans la chambre des capitaines, le débat faisait rage. Il y avait ceux pour cette alliance et ceux contre. Parmis ceux pour étaient notamment Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, Retsu Unohana et Kurotsuchi Mayuri (pour le dernier, il s'agissait juste d'intérêt scientifique, pour disséquer les arrancars restants sans se salir les mains) tandis que tout les autres étaient résolument contres.

« Il est inacceptable que ces intrus nous demandent de l'aide! Nous devrions nous plier sous des Hollows?

-Veuillez réfléchir Yama-jii, insista le Taicho de la division 8. Il est dans notre intérêt de faire cette alliance. Nous aussi nous faiblissons, nous n'aurons pas la force de porter un coup décisif sans aide.

-Des hollows seront toujours des Hollows, quel que soit le pourcentage de sang shinigami en eux! Fit remarquer Soi Fon, d'un air dédaigneux. Les Hollows sont tous nos ennemis!

« Soi Fon Taicho, le but de la quatrième division est de limiter les effusions de sang. Veuillez donc ne pas vous emporter, je vous pris. Moins le sang coule, mieux ce sera pour nous tous. »

Chacun campant sur leur position, quelqu'un d'extérieur fut appelé pour décider. Dans ce genre de cas, la volonté royale est absolue. C'est ainsi que le Soutaicho disparut deux semaine prendre l'Ôken afin d'aller le voir de visu. En attendant, les deux étaient « invités », Ichimaru remplissant touts les documents de son ancienne division, sous l'oeil « attentif » de Kira Izuru. Le félon en profitait pour lui demander de ses nouvelles, si tout allait bien, pour s'excuser d'être partit.

Grimmjow, lui, était condamné à rester dans la demeure de la famille Kuchiki. Bien sûr, Rukia faillit s'étrangler en entendant cela, elle avait failli mourir a cause du même Arrancar. Byakuya lui expliqua la situation et cela la fit jubiler. S'occuper des Rookies débutants de la division 6 était une tâche particulièrement chiante et donc c'était bien fait pour sa face.

Sauf que voilà, Jaggerjack les entrainait. Avec patience, avec parcimonie, et surtout avec un calme et un sang froids exemplaire. Il s'adaptait à merveille en fonction de celui ou celle devant lui. Aux talents multiples, Grimmjow leur apprenait aussi bien le Kido que le Shunpo (qu'il présente comme le Sonido), le Hakuda et le Zanjutsu. Si tout le monde le craignait (il restait un Arrancar, tout de même), tout le monde l'adorait aussi. Et cela énervait d'autant plus la jeune noble.

« Jaggerjack-Sensei, j'ai du mal avec le Shunpo! J'essaie comme vous dites mais... J'y arrive pas! »

Le jeune homme semblait réfractaire au Shunpo car en 3 jours, il avait demandé 8 fois comment faire Shunpo. L'espada, conformément à son rôle de professeur patient et aux conseils de Ukitake, commença une version vraiment simplifiée.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu apprendras avec l'entrainement. Vois tu, pour Shakka Hô par exemple, tu réunis ton énergie spirituelle dans une orbe dans ta main. Pour le Shunpo, le principe est le même mais tu essaie de le faire avec tes pieds et tu maintiens. Je vais t'aider. »

Guidant chacun des gestes du jeune homme, il montra comment se détendre pour mieux contrôler, comment déplacer son pouvoir dans son corps et tant d'autres. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le petit nouveau retenta. Il réussit à effectuer un Shunpo de 8 centimètres. Applaudit par son maître (certes avec une mauvaise foie évidente), ce dernier le poussa à continuer seul. Puis il s'installa par terre, en tailleurs et bailla, ne dérangeant nullement les élèves. Car s'il somnolait, dès que l'un d'eux lui demandait de l'aide, il acceptait sans broncher, ni ronchonner.

Rukia commençait vraiment à s'énerver, d'autant plus que Grimmjow participait de plus en plus aux pauses thé avec son grand frère adoptif et semblait s'entendre avec lui, faisant preuve d'un savoir vivre impressionnant pour un Hollow.

Lorsque le Soutaicho revint, il était grave et ne souriait absolument pas.

« Notre roi est d'accord avec l'alliance, il est ravi de ces renforts inattendus. Cela veux dire que ce sont des invités d'honneur. » A son apparence, cela lui en coûtait de dire la chose ainsi.

Tout le Seireitei exprima. Soit en fête, soit en protestant de toutes leurs forces mais comme chacun le sait, ce serait irrémédiable, les décisions du roi sont toutes irréfutables. Rukia était seule dans le sous sol, en train de bouder. Consciente de la force de Gin Ichimaru et Grimmjow Jaggerjack, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leur en vouloir. Pour son trou dans son ventre, pour le passage à tabac d'Ichigo...

Sentant sa présence, elle se retourna par politesse. Il avait toujours cette même tête a faire froids dans le dos, pourtant, elle semblait s'y être habituée.

« Yo Rukia. On dirait que c'est officiel maintenant, Ichimaru et moi sommes affilés à Soul Society et moi je vais crécher chez lui, j'vois bien que ch'uis un indésirable ici, t'aura pas à supporter ma tronche plus longtemps. »

A la fois elle était contente.. A la fois elle aurait bien aimé connaître un peu plus Grimmjow. Ce.. Cette pulsion en elle était incompatible avec ce qu'elle savait... Pourtant...

Prise par une envie incompréhensible, elle se plaça entre lui et la sortie. Levant un cil, Grimmjow la fixa, sentant qu'elle voulait parler.

« Tu sais, Grimmjow, ça fait depuis que t'es arrivé que je veux te révéler ce que je pense de toi. T'es qu'un abrutis de Hollow assoiffé de sang avec une feuille d'algue en guise de cerveau! Surpris au début, L'arrancar jugea qu'il était l'heure des règlements de compte. Sans la moindre colère, il ricana et balança:

-Tu peux toujours parler, planche à pain! En plus tu sais rien faire à part geindre, t'es vraiment le maillon faible du groupe de Kurosaki hein? Même Orihime est plus forte que toi, mademoiselle Shinigami. Et tu sais quoi princesse? Ta modestie n'a d'égale que ta taille : Minuscule! »

Ayant les oreilles qui sifflent, Rukia recommença à énumérer une liste des défauts de Grimmjow, parfois totalement inventés et l'Espada, pour faire bonne figure, en rajoutais des tonnes en même temps qu'elle. Mais au fur et à mesure de l'engueulade, les deux ne se quittèrent plus des yeux et la dispute, sans baisser en intensité, devenait bizarre. Jusqu'au moment où Rukia hurla sans dé-tempêter : « T'as autant envie de m'embrasser que moi? » et L'arrancar, porté par l'enivrement et la dispute, continua sur le même ton : « Étonnant qu'une Shinigami ait à demander ça à un Arrancar! »

Et là, ils s'attirèrent en même temps l'un contre l'autre pour mieux embrasser dans un baiser torride et ardent. Rukia rompit d'un seul coup le charme pour lancer « En plus, toi, un Arrancar, ose m'embrasser moi, une Noble? Tu es méprisable! » Avant de replacer ses lèvres sur celles dudit arrancar, recommençant avec la même intensité. Porté par la fougue, ils en oublièrent presque de rompre le charme avant d'étouffer. Se séparant juste à temps, ils haletèrent comme s'ils avaient couru 300 Kilomètres sans arrêt. Taquin, l'être aux cheveux bleus relança:

« Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué de demander à quelqu'un de t'embrasser, Rukia. Et vu mon corps parfait, ça allait pas être long. »

Cette dernière éclata de rire, se rapprocha sensuellement de lui en disant :

« Oh la ferme, Grimmjow. Embrasse moi encore, au lieu de dire de pareilles inepties! »

Et elle réquisitionna ses lèvres d'un air envieux. La nuit risquait d'être intéressante.

* * *

**_J'entends déjà les gens protester. "Grimmjow X Rukia? Mais ils font connaissance depuis deux semaines!" Oui mais rappelons que Grimmjow est quelqu'un de très impulsif. S'il est tombé sous le coup de foudre après l'avoir revue, c'est envisageable. Avec une partenaire comme Rukia, ça me semble pas inenvisageable._**

**_Pour la déclaration, j'ai essayé de la faire amusante, ça vous a plu? Que la réponse soit oui ou non, Reviewez comme d'habitude s'il vous plait. Car chacune de vos reviews me donnent vraiment envie de poursuivre ce travail. Arigato Gonsaimasu^^_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir. C'est moi votre bien aimé (Oopas) Comte Kirua. Ce soir, il sera question... D'épouvante (Grimm : Tiens, une souris. Isane : IIIIIRKKK! UN ARRANCAR!)****... Ce soir, il sera question de... Suspens (Hitsu : Mais qui a bien pu voler mes pastèques?)... Ce soir, il sera question de... Comment ça, ta gueule? Bon eh bien soit, soyons sérieux... Humhum...**

**Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue sur le chapitre 7 de "Grimmjow, l'Espada Fugitif". Ce chapitre traitera du groupe de Soul Society et alliés. Notamment Grimmjow, Ichimaru, Ichigo et...? Mystère. Je vous invite donc à lire ce chapitre que j'ai assez aimé écrire.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Là où il est **_

_**question de Fraises**_

Posant de nouveau une signature, Gin remplit son 7643 ème dossier en retard depuis son départ. Si la tension entre lui et Kira avait disparus, ce n'était pas pour autant la relation qu'il avait autrefois avec lui. C'était amical, ils se parlaient entre égal. Ichimaru savait que cela les dérangeait tout les deux, trop habitués à parler comme à un supérieur ou à un inférieur. En effet, avant sa trahison, Kira lui parlait comme « Ichimaru-Taicho » et non « Gin Ichimaru ». Depuis qu'il était rentré, il s'était contraint à lui parler comme un shinigami de bas rang.

Mais ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, ce fut l'arrivée de Grimmjow dans son quartier. Au premier abord, rien ne semblait avoir changé mais il avait les cheveux encore plus dans tout les sens, les yeux mis clos, en état de béatitude avec une tenue supérieure mal remise et un Hakama attaché de manière douteuse.

« On a passé une bonne nuit, Grimmjow-Kun? C'est cette chère Rukia-Kun j'imagine.

-Ta gueule, Ichimaru... » fut la seule réponse de la panthère, sans même essayer de démentir ou pas.

En effet, il avait passé une nuit blanche avec Rukia mais il voulait pas raconter ce qu'il s'était passé car sinon, dans quelques heures, tout le seireitei serait au courant... Surtout Byakuya. S'il était plutôt fermé, la relation entre lui et l'Arrancar ressemblait à de l'amitié. Pourtant, s'il savait que lui et sa soeur avaient eu une nuit de folie, cette folie risquait de l'atteindre... Et pas vraiment dans le bon sens du terme.

Non, l'instinct de survie de Jaggerjack le poussait à mettre cette nuit sous silence. Puis, au loin, les deux protagonistes de Las Noches sentirent un Reiatsu qu'ils reconnurent de suite mais seul Grimmjow y alla, sans vraiment se presser. La porte Sud n'était pas vraiment loin, il ne manquerait pas le spectacle et espérait qu'il soit suffisamment prudent pour pas s'attaquer aux shinigamis CHEZ EUX.

Rassuré, l'arrancar le vit de loin à l'entrée. Déjà qu'il était immense, si en plus il avait les deux mains en l'air, impossible de le manquer. Accélérant un peu, par curiosité, il passa devant Rukia et lui frotta rapidement les cheveux avant de continuer vers la fameuse porte.

Arrivé, il explosa de rire. Voir un Nnoitra entouré par une bande de Rookies armés,l'arrancar les bras en l'air, était une chose qu'il fallait immortaliser si on en avait le temps. Pourtant, il mit fin à cette situation amusante en annonçant :

« Gardes, rompez, il est avec moi. Ils SONT avec moi. »

Surpris, les gardes obéirent et Nnoitra renifla dédaigneusement au nez de son collègue.

« Yo Nnoitra, tu l'as amené avec toi comme je l'ai demandé?

-Ouais ouais... je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'encombres d'un tel déchet.

-Il est plus fort que Tesla, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et on a besoin d'alliés avec nous.

-Bonjour Grimmjow-Sama »

De derrière l'asperge, apparut un autre Arrancar. Plus petit, il était tout de même élancé et noble dans sa posture. Des cheveux noirs attachés en une tresse chutant dans son dos, un fragment de masque un peu particulier, en forme de képi s'allongeant à l'arrière logeait sur son crâne et créant un début de « grillage » juste sur son oeil gauche.

« Yo, Shaolon. Et laisse tomber les « Sama », je suis plus de l'Espada depuis un moment! Donc t'es plus mon Fraccion. »

Shaolon Qufang, Undecimo Arrancar, avait réussit à survivre au Ryuusenka de Hitsugaya Taicho uniquement par un miracle. Conscient de sa chance, l'Arrancar l'avait laissé partir et lui, il avait fuit à Las Noches deux jours plus tard, après le combat où Grimmjow avait désobéi. A son retour, il était couvert d'engelures et de plaies, si bien que son Seigneur le mit à l'abri dans sa chambre. Le soignant, Grimmjow prévoyait d'entrainer Shaolon pour en faire un allié de poids. Déjà fort normalement, ce dernier avait aussi un gros potentiel. En fait, au sein même de Las Noches, certains le plaçaient comme celui qui aurait pu être l'Octava Espada mais il avait refusé, insistant sur le fait « qu'il était sous les ordres de Grimmjow-Sama", donnant cette place à Szayel et restant un Fraccion malgré son pouvoir.

Ainsi, il était devenu l'Arrancar non promu le plus puissant de tout les temps, prêt depuis la première heure à rejoindre l'Espada. Pourtant le titre ne le tentais absolument pas.

Bien content de retrouver son ancien Fraccion, Grimmjow leur fit faire la visite du Seireitei. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bâtiment des Kuchiki, là où actuellement il vivait, Nnoitra ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sifflement impressionné et Shaolon ne fit aucun commentaire.

Lorsque Rukia revint de sa journée de travail de Shinigami, elle découvrit son amant avec deux autres hommes. L'ex Quinto, aucunement au courant de la situation, sourit avec un air carnassier avant de dire avec un ton méprisant :

« Salut Poupée! Si tu veux, ce soir, je te montre ce qu'on appelle un homme. Cette technique de drague fut interprétée de diverses façons. Le fraccion leva les yeux au ciel, la jeune Kuchiki retint un ricannement sadique et Grimmjow se contenta de fulminer, remontant tout doucement ses manches.

-Trop aimable, Arrancar mais il se trouve que j'ai déjà un Amant. Et il est très jaloux. Ainsi que derrière toi. »

Comprenant sa bourde, la parabole déglutit difficilement, sentant le regard meurtrier de son compère mais dès que la jeune femme adressa un sourire audit Amant, ces regards s'envolèrent comme ils étaient venus. Déposant un rapide mais appuyé baiser sur ses lèvres, les deux sourirent de manière complice. Shaolon, quant à lui, contre toute attente, alla voir aussi la jeune fille, lui attrapa la main pour faire du baise main.

« Vous êtes l'amante de Grimmjow Sama? Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer. Mon nom est Shaolon Qufang, Undécimo Arrancar ainsi que Fraccion de Grimmjow Sama.

-Euh... Oui enchantée... » Balbutia Rukia, guère habituée à une telle noblesse venant d'arrancar.

Grimmjow jugea qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le reprendre sur le dernier point car ce serait désuet et inutile. Et là où tout menaçait de partir en cacahuète, ce fut quand Kenpachi Zaraki gueula à la recherche d'Ichigo. C'est ainsi que tous apprirent que Kurosaki Ichigo était au Seireitei, les ennuis pouvaient commencer.

Bien que les premiers ne soient qu'indirectement liés à lui, ils étaient liés. En effet, à la voix puissante cherchant un combat du roux, le sang de Grimmjow ne fit qu'un tour. S'élançant vers Kenpachi, un air furax sur le visage, il se mit lui aussi à gueuler mais lui, ce fut directement vers le capitaine.

« Pas touche, connard! Ichigo est à MOI et à personne d'autre! »

Alors que Nnoitra allait intervenir aussi intéressé par ce Kurosaki Ichigo qui intéressait Grimmjow et cette brute de force pure, Shaolon se plaça sur son passage.

« Dégages, Shaolon! Vociféra l'Espada.

-Entaille, Tijiletta. » Fut la seule réponse du Fraccion.

Plus loin, Ichigo courait comme un dératé, poursuivit par la mort elle même en la personne de Kenpachi Zaraki. Trop occupé à fuir, il ne constata cependant pas le danger encore plus grand que le Capitaine fou. Mais quand ce même danger apparut sous ses yeux, entre lui et son point de fuite, il comprit le soucis.

« Yo Kurosaki. T'es pas trop amoché, je peux te meuler la gueule? »

Prenant instinctivement Zangetsu, le Shinigami Daiko (Ichigo) se mit en garde, tout à fait prêt à parer à la moindre éventualité.

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack!

-Oh, t'as tout retenu? Ma parole, tu répètes mon nom tout les jours pour ça? Et pourquoi, je t'ai fait de l'effet? »

Pas très porté sur l'humour, et surtout pas du tout au courant de la situation, Ichigo fondit sur l'Arrancar afin de le tuer mais une gigantesque masse tomba entre eux deux. Quand la fumée se dissipa, le roux remarqua, effrayé, le capitaine de la division 11

« K...Kenpachi!

-Hey Zaraki, Tire toi de là, Ichigo est a moi!

-Va mourir, Grimmjow! J'ai connu Ichigo bien avant toi et il aurait pas du survivre! Notre duel n'est pas finit, après tout!

-M'en fous, c'est devenue ma chasse gardée et si t'es pas content, je te bute! »

Hébété, Kurosaki regarda cette drôle de scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Ils se... Connaissaient? Et tout deux étaient encore en vie?

Plus surprenant encore, un troisième Reiatsu connu se dirigea vers le lieu du « combat » et se plaça derrière eux. Ichigo, sans même se retourner, reconnut le reiatsu de Byakuya.

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Zaraki Kenpachi, bien sûr. Vous combattez encore?

-C'est lui qui a commencé! » s'énervèrent pile au même moment les deux antagonistes.

Le noble, jugeant qu'il était inutile d'insister, ne rajouta rien ,si ce n'est que le vieux allait être furieux. Repartant dans son coin, Kenpachi ne provoqua aucun autre scandale tandis que Grimmjow suivait Byakuya jusque là où il créchait.

Mais sur le chemin du retour, le jeune Kuchiki semblait perturbé. En effet, non loin, un autre combat avait éclaté : Shaolon VS Nnoitra. Le premier était en résureccion, l'autre, scellé. Le premier réfléchissait et l'autre se basait sur sa force, donnant un superbe combat.

Mais ce qui ébahit était surtout le style de Shaolon. Lent, pas particulièrement fort, son style était pourtant la représentation du style de combat parfait selon Ichimaru : Aucun mouvement superflus, un équilibre de combat parfait, une posture sans trous. Grimmjow ne pouvait que s'en émerveiller.

Enfin, deux Shinigamis mirent un terme expéditif au combat, en les plaquant au sol. Les deux étant Kyoraku Shunsui et Sajin Komamura. Un rapport fut fait, les noms donnés et la présence d'Ichigo annoncée.

Toujours au même endroit, Ichigo était d'ailleurs ahuris. Grimmjow connaissaient les Shinigamis, ceux ci le connaissaient et ils semblaient s'entendre. Soit, en son absence, plus rien ne tournait rond, soit il avait manqué un épisode, voir 5.

* * *

**Et voilà, Ichigo passe pour une pauv' tâche, Shaolon Qufang apparait et nous promets de beaux combats.**

**Par rapport à mes affirmations sur la force dudit Fraccion. Je prends comme point de départ Hitsu. Vous êtes d'accord que même Kurosaki Ichigo, Grosbill parmis les Grosbill, n'a pas eu une progression aussi Fulgurante que Hitsugaya.**

**Il passe de difficulté à combattre Shaolon Fraccion à pouvoir tenir tête à Hallibel Résu. Sachant qu'il passe d'un boulet de Fraccion à la Tercera Espada, c'est beaucoup. Et j'entends : "Oui mais pour l'un, Hitsu est limité et pour l'autre, il y va a fond" mais rappelez vous : Shaolon était loin de prendre son adversaire au sérieux, lui aussi. Il le ridiculisait sans passer en Résureccion.**

**M'enfin, j'ai décidé d'inventer une nouvelle rubrique. le : La rubrique des questions que tout le monde se pose.**

**Alors voilà, le principe est simple. Chaque chapitre, vous direz toutes les questions scénaristiques qui vous taraudent et en choisissez une en particulier. celle qui aura le plus de votant se verra répondue si vous le souhaitez.**

**Bon, à la prochaine : Kirua**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à vous tous. Vous l'aurez constaté, j'ai changé le Raiting de ma fic car maintenant, j'ai décidé d'ajouter des explications... pas visibles par tout le monde. Pas de Citron ni de Lime mais évocation. Et comme deux précautions valent mieux qu'une seule, j'ai passé mon Rating en T. Ce chapitre est un peu en dehors de la trame de l'histoire mais il a quand même son importance.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 8:**_

_**Voudriez vous **_

_**prendre un verre?**_

« Aller au Resto?

-Oui Grimmjow, pour notre premier rendez vous! »

L'Arrancar était sceptique. Qu'est ce qui avait foutu dans la tête de sa petite amie une idée si conne que d'aller au Restaurant? Il y avait pas autre chose pour se nourrir au Soul Society que les Bars et hors de question de l'emmener au milieu de tout ces types ronds comme Lumina et Verona (Un Arrancar n'est pas au courant de ce qu'est une bille), le monde des humains n'accepterait pas les Khans qui est la monnaie des Esprits, et même si c'était ok, les Arrancars n'avaient pas pour habitude d'avoir le moindre sou dans leurs poche. Pour acheter quoi? La bouffe, ils se servaient dans les menos, les loisirs, Szayel le leur donnait en échange d'une petite étude sur la personne.

Bref, Grimmjow ne pourrait pas payer un resto ni même un prof particulier en cuisine pour faire le repas lui même. Mais Rukia semblait tellement vouloir un restaurant que l'Espada ne résista pas à ses supplications.

Décidé à lui offrir, coûte que coûte, il retourna voir son Fraccion. Ce dernier réfléchit à un moyen de l'aider.

« Je crois avoir une idée, Grimmjow Sama. Je connais un restaurant pour les âmes géré par... Une connaissance. La nourriture est excellente et si je lui parle de vous, ce sera gratuit. »

Si le bleuté tiqua au « Sama », il n'en releva rien pour ne pas couper Shaolon avec une idée qui pourrait sauver son couple. Jaugeant le pour et le contre, Jaggerjack adopta l'idée en disant qu'elle était sympa. Shaolon, satisfait, tendit un papier où était griffonné l'adresse et le nom du restaurant.

Le soir même, ils se rendirent sur terre, très bien habillés et tout pomponnés (Ils avaient eu la très mauvaise idée de rendre leur relation publique et donc, à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient faire quelque chose ensemble, ils étaient tous à vouloir « les aider » (ce que Grimmjow apparentait plus à du ridicule qu'à de l'aide) si bien que la Shinigami reçut des tonnes de maquillage, de robes et de modèles de coiffures de la part de Rangiku Matsumoto et que Yumichika s'était octroyé la mission de rendre Grimmjow Rayonnant), Grimmjow vêtu d'un Hakama bleu comme ses yeux et d'un veston entre le gris et le blanc. Cheveux braqués en arrière (Yumichika affirmait que « il était plus beau ainsi qu'avec sa tignasse indisciplinée »), un énorme bouquet de fleur en mains, il était très séduisant ainsi. Mais il l'aurait été plus s'il ne faisait pas la gueule en hurlant tout un ensemble de mots plus fleuris les uns que les autres, si bien qu'il en faisait rougir ceux qui entendaient. Il est un Guerrier, pas une poupée!

Mais lui aussi rougis une seconde. Rukia était sublime. Cheveux attachés en chignon complexe, très légèrement maquillée pour augmenter la beauté de son teint et vêtue d'un vêtement de cérémonie qui lui allait tellement bien.

Les quelques secondes d'émerveillement passées, les deux tourtereaux éclatèrent de rire. La situation était ridicule et on dirait qu'ils allaient tourner une pièce parodique à l'eau de rose minable. Leur style ne collait tellement pas à leur personnalité en ce moment que c'en était hilarant. En bon Gentleman(incité par Kira avant), ce fut l'Arrancar qui fit le premier pas.

« Tu sais Rukia, tu es ravissante ce soir. Mais te voir maquillée, tout ça... C'est.. Pouahahahaha! Rigola Grimmjow, encore en pleine crise de fou rire.

-Mais toi, aussi, c'est fou comme ça te change de ton aspect sauvage! Comme ça on dirait... Une mignonne poupée! Hihihihi! »

Si cette remarque aurait valu une baffe à n'importe qui, Rukia avait le droit de le charrier autant qu'elle voulait. Une fois calmés, la jeune femme logea sa tête sur le torse de l'arrancar. Puis, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, la shinigami offrit ses lèvres à son amant qui les captura avec envie. Durant une minute, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion aux pieds du restaurant avant d'y entrer.

Là, surprise, à la réception, c'était... Ichimaru!

« Bienvenue, Grimmjow-Kun, Rukia-Chan.

-Ichimaru, tu fous quoi là?

-Je ne peux te répondre maintenant. Alors, ah oui, il y a une réservation au nom Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Par ici je vous prie. »

Les lieux étaient drôlement petits mais on pouvait y combattre sans trop de contraintes. Il y avais trois tables basses accompagnées de leurs sièges coussins. Puis un homme vint prendre leur commande, que Rukia n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître comme étant son Taicho, Juushiro Ukitake.

« Taicho? Que faites vous ici?

-Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne à voir pour les informations. Aujourd'hui, je vais prendre votre commande. Que voulez vous?

-Soupe de tartare de gambas aux épices et aux petits piments. Annonça platement Grimmjow, décidant de ne pas chercher à comprendre.

-Gelée royale de légumes confits avec son coulis de tomate. Ajouta Rukia, choisissant de laisser faire, comme son amant.

-Très bons choix! Votre commande arrivera dans 5 minutes. Répondit Ukitake avec un magnifique sourire. Un plat de résistance?

-Marinière de fugu au riz accompagné de son fricassé de légumes poêlés. Sauce Wasabi. Fit Grimmjow.

-Cuisse de poulet rôti de givre et son lit de pommes de terre. Sauce poivre. » L'imita Rukia.

Une fois que le tout fut noté, Ukitake s'inclina, récupéra les menus et retourna en cuisine pour passer la commande.

Grimmjow et Rukia profitèrent de leur tête à tête pour s'enlacer et s'embrasser. Puis, l'entrée arriva. C'était Nnoitra qui portait les deux assiettes, ce qui donna a Grimmjow une irrépressible envie d'éclater de rire. Pourtant, un simple regard de Rukia lui parut plus intéressant soudain que l'asperge.

« Voilà vos commandes. Déposa l'ex Quinto sur la table avec une mauvaise fois effarante.

-Merci bien Nnoitra, si tu veux bien disposer maintenant »... Sourit sadiquement Grimmjow, conscient que le fait d'être serveur énervait royalement Nnoitra.

Suspicieux face au liquide brun dans son assiette, Grimmjow y trempa sa cuillère et la porta à sa bouche. Ouvrant grand les yeux de surprise, son bras se mit à faire automatiquement l'aller retour jusqu'à sa bouche. Un vrai régal, jamais il n'avait mangé chose aussi savoureuse! De son côté, Rukia semblait du même avis sur son entrée. Curieux de ce qu'avait l'autre, ils se firent chacun gouter le plat de son amant. Une explosion de saveurs sur sa langue, quelque chose qu'il voulait répéter autant que possible. De la très haute cuisine!

Tout le repas fut merveilleusement bon. A la fin du repas, Rukia voulut sortir à la fête foraine, un truc qu'elle n'avait que entre aperçu sur terre avec Ichigo et qui semblait si amusant. M'enfin, quand il lut : « Venez défier l'homme le plus fort du monde! Si vous le battez, vous gagnez 100 Millions de Yens! », son envie de venir fut soudain une obsession. L'homme le plus fort? Mon cul oui!

Sur place, nouvelle surprise désagréable. L'homme le plus fort du monde... C'était... Kenpachi Zaraki! Eh merde! Il pouvait pas le défier, c'est un Taicho du Gotei 13, des alliés et donc des intouchables.

Cependant, Maintenant qu'il était là, autant faire plaisir à Rukia en lui offrant ce qu'elle voulait (Shaolon venait de glisser dans sa main une bourse avec 200 millions de Yens pour faire le tour du parc. Le tire à la carabine, le tir à l'arc,tout les jeux furent dépouillés par un fou furieux aux yeux bleus comme ses cheveux et par une petite fille brune. Tout était encore à sa place mais la moindre peluche de lapin était prise par le gars.

Tout allait bien, ils étaient heureux et rien ne pouvait leur faire peur.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, Grimmjow dut aller au toilettes. Laissant la shinigami seule, il tourna ses pas pour aller au petit coin. Et 7 garçons avaient vu cela. Alors, s'approchant négligemment de Rukia, ils l'abordèrent d'une manière grossière.

« Salut, Pétasse. Viens, on va te montrer c'est quoi un homme, un vrai. On l'a vu ton chéri, c'est une lopette, il va pas te faire grimper haut »

Les trouvant totalement infréquentables, Rukia jugea bon de les ignorer et de partir de son côté. Sauf que deux balourds lui attrapèrent les poignets et les tendirent, pour l'entraver. Choquée, elle se débattit mais les loubards étaient trop costauds. Le chef lui saisit le menton... Et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de la shinigami, en baladant ses mains sur son corps.

Pas longtemps, il fut arraché violemment par une poigne puissante. Se retournant, le chef revit... Le fameux chéri lopette. Enfin, là il semblait plus aussi lopette, on aurait dit un véritable démon. Une colère froide, une dentition à faire pâlir un requin et une aura meurtrière.

« Salutations. On prends du bon temps, enfoiré? »

Blancs de terreurs, les 7 voyous bondirent sur Grimmjow, leur gestes étaient lents et désordonnés. L'arrancar, avide de sang, se retint toutefois et de contenta d'éviter le moindre des coups avant de faire claquer un coude sur le nez, dans le ventre ou autre.

Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que les trois derniers délinquants sortirent des Katanas et attaquer. Confiant, l'Espada para le moindre coup de lame grâce à son Hierro pas aussi solide que le vrai mais quand même tout à fait capable de parer efficacement les épées d'humains. Ceux ci étaient d'ailleurs presque en pleurs de terreur. Un type pareil... Comment ça pouvait exister? Ses coups retentissent comme des canons, sa peau est plus dure que l'acier... Mais c'est qui ce type!

« Avant de nous quitter, je vais vous dire mon nom, a vous autres. Mon nom est Grimmjow Jaggerjack. La prochaine fois que vous entendrez ce nom, ça veux dire que je vais vous tuer. »

Laissant les sept agresseurs pantelants, Jaggerjack prit Rukia dans ses bras et la souleva délicatement. Peu après être passés hors de vue, la shinigami éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son amant. Elle avait eu peur. Au Soul Society, jamais elle n'aurait été agressée de la sorte, même après 20 bouteilles de saké, le simple titre de Kuchiki les en dissuadait.

Elle ne se calma que de retour chez Urahara. Son maquillage avait coulé avec les larmes si bien que l'arrancar la débarbouilla. En cherchant des mouchoirs pour s'aider, il tomba sur une petite boite rectangulaires remplis d'objets de protection, dans un cas précis. Trouvant la blague de mauvais goût, il déchira cette boite avec ce qu'elle contenait. Mais en la réduisant en lambeaux, il sentit un autre papier à l'intérieur. Curieux il l'attrapa et le lut

« _Si vous voulez la réconforter tel que je le pense, mettez cela, Grimmjow Sama_

_Shaolon Qufang _»

Furieux, il mis en lambeaux infâmes aussi le mot avant de jurer dans sa barbe. C'était dégradant!

Plus loin, Shaolon méditait sur ce qu'il avait fait.

« Grimmjow Sama... Je suis peut être allé un peu loin mais vous savez ce qu'il se passe si vous continuez ainsi, vous risquez de mourir, et elle aussi... »

* * *

**Et voilà, le premier rendez vous a eu lieu, Grimmjow et Rukia se sont encore rapprochés et... On apprends que s'ils continuent quelque chose, tout deux mourront.**

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Après un peu d'attente, voici le chapitre 9 de "Grimmjow, l'espada Fugitif". Ce chapitre montre une étape dans la progression de Grimmjow sur la voie du pouvoir. Perso, je l'aime pas vraiment mais ce n'est pas mon avis qui compte mais le vôtre.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Vasto Lord**_

Au Seireitei, tout le monde est au courant quand un événement se préparait. Et là, tout le monde fut au courant de ce qu'il arriva à Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Difficile de faire moins discret en effet. Ce jour là, le lendemain de son rendez vous avec Rukia, il était allé voir Ichimaru pour demander des explications.

« Bon toi mon gars tu vas m'expliquer sinon c'est mon poing dans la gueule. Menaça l'arrancar Belliqueux.

-Oh terrifiant, Grimmjow Kun! Tu pourrais être plus agréable!

-Un... Marmonna Grimmjow en se craquant les phalanges.

-Bon, je vais tout te dire! Voilà, Shaolon Kun se faisait du soucis pour toi et il m'a demandé de participer à un projet restaurant à gérer pour vous deux. Nnoitra, qui ne voulait pas, à été relégué à amener les repas et à la plonge. Shinso peux être très... Persuasif, héhé. »

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de sa longue existence, Grimmjow soupira. Encore une réponse à demi mot comme seul lui pouvait en faire... Alors qu'il s'approcha du Shinigami aux cheveux d'argents pour lui en coller une, les deux perçurent un tout petit frottement dans la poche de Jaggerjack. Bien sûr, le papier qu'il avait arraché du journal intime de son compère! La sortant délicatement, la dépliant et la posant, les deux purent examiner à loisir ce qu'il y était écrit.

« Dis, t'es sûr que ça marche au moins ce truc? Moi je suis pas convaincu... Gin examina son interlocuteur en ouvrant l'œil droit. Il venait encore d'utiliser cette voix d'outre tombe sans le faire exprès. Le moment de l'avancée suprême pourrait être arrivée.

-Cela marche Grimmjow Kun. Écoute ta voix et tu verra que tu as les symptômes.

-Ma voix...? Mais! Tu as raison en plus! »

Deuxième surprise, cette fois, il avait conservé sa deuxième voix consciemment. Le moment approchait à grands pas? En y réfléchissant bien, ça pouvait être possible vu la quantité Astronomique de Menos qu'il avait ingurgité, avant et après son Arrancarisation, sans jamais se faire blesser par l'un d'eux, cela témoignait de sa puissance infernale. Et ses Estigma avaient un peu grossi en regardant de plus près.

« Je peux pas te garantir que c'est sans risques Grimmjow Kun mais au moins ça vous permettra de survivre toi et ta dulcinée au lit. »

Ne faisant que peu de cas de sa dernière affirmation (il aurait tout le temps de se venger après), l'Arrancar réfléchissait. Si cela marchait comme sur le papier, ce serait merveilleux mais le soucis était le danger de mort. Il ne voulait pas mourir mais souhaitait encore moins la voir crever à cause de son égoïsme. Le jeu valait-il la chandelle? A quel point cela allait-il l'aider au juste? Relisant pour la huitième fois le mot, il détailla tout.

« Vendredi 14 septembre : J'ai découvert le secret de la transformation en Vasto Lord! Il faut être un Arrancar avec des Estigmas au repos, avoir mangé beaucoup d'adjuchas dans sa vie antérieur et présente et avoir les deux symptômes que voici :

1/Un style rudimentaire

2/Une voix ténébreuse

Si vous avez les trois naturellement, c'est que vous approchez de l'évolution en Vasto Lord. Après, il faut utiliser le HoGyoku pour stabiliser votre Reiatsu et vous deviendrez un vasto Lord. »

Grimmjow grimaça. Le processus exigeait le HoGyoku de toute manière, chose que ni eux ni les shinigamis n'avaient.

« T'es un vrai génie toi! T'as écris toi même là dedans que pour devenir Vasto, il faut HoGyoku et...

-Je l'ai. Affirma Gin en sortant la petite orbe de la poche de son hakama. J'ai profité d'une occasion pour le subtiliser à Sosuke Kun. Abasourdis, le bleuté ne put que murmurer

-Et c'est maintenant qu'il me le dis, ce bouffon... »

Content de son effet de scène, l'ex renégat invita son ami à s'allonger par terre, fit de la place et déposa la balle sur le plexus de la panthère, laissant le processus s'activer de lui même.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, Grimmjow cracha des substances blanches qui s'agglutinèrent sur tout son corps. Et son trou se déplaça jusqu'à la gorge pour trouver la place de tout les trous de Hollow. Le Quinto hurla, convulsa, bava, hoqueta avant de se calmer, quand tout son corps fut recouvert. Fermant les yeux, il s'endormit. Et fit un cauchemard.

_Tout était ténèbres autours de lui, c'était la nuit. Grimmjow put constater que son corps avait pas changé, qu'il était toujours un arrancar. Enfoiré d'Ichimaru! Il avait gueulé pour rien alors? Faut croire que oui. En prêtant plus l'oreille au silence, il cru percevoir une marche vers lui. Se retournant, il reconnut Rukia._

_« Alors Grimmjow, tu as échoué. Et moi qui te croyais fort._

_-Rukia? Qu'est ce que tu racontes?_

_-Tu as échoué à devenir un Vasto Lord. Tu es faible. Je ne t'aime plus. Maintenant, laisse passer Ichigo, le vrai puissant. »_

_Surpris, il sentit Ichigo l'envoyer valser et s'écraser contre un mur. Fou de rage, Grimmjow passa en Résureccion et attaqua... Ce que le Shinigami para du dos de la main. Sans masque, sans Bankai!_

_« JE suis devenu Vasto Lord, Grimmjow, je n'ai plus besoin de quoi que ce soit pour écraser tout le monde. Rukia est mienne maintenant. »_

_Et pour montrer ses dires, il embrassa Rukia avec passion, qui le luit rendit. Cela devint torride et dur pour l'Arrancar petit à petit, car les vêtements tombaient rapidement. Nus, l'un contre l'autre, dans une étreinte charnel, rien ne pouvait faire plus mal au Quinto. Tout sauf ça! Rukia... Rukia..._

« Rukia! »

Les deux se retournèrent et se précipitèrent au chevet de « l'Arrancar ». Gin, entendant le nom de la jeune noble des lèvres de Grimmjow pendant son sommeil, avait cru bon de l'appeler en urgence, en disant que l'Espada avait besoin d'elle.

Tout deux semblaient inquiet. Son regard était larmoyant, il semblait perdu, choqué et trahis. Mais sa belle à ses côtés parvint à l'apaiser et alors qu'il tendit sa main vers la joue de la Shinigami, il se rendit compte d'une chose : la morphologie de sa main était grandement changée. C'était... Une patte. Comme en Résureccion. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il se regarda dans la glace : De longs cheveux bleus tombaient sur son bassin, des iris jaunes sur fond noir, une tête de panthère... Alors il avait survécu au changement... Et il était hideux.

Toute sa morphologie était bestiale, son aura, Impitoyable et son faciès, écrasé d'une seule main. Et dire que Rukia était là en même temps...

« Ichimaru, passons à la phase 2, ré Arrancarise moi.

-Tout de suite, Grimmjow Kun. » Sourit Gin, amusé

Tout se passa comme dans les souvenirs de l'Arrancar, pas de douleur particulière sauf pour l'éclatement de son masque. Et cette fois, il resta conscient. Ré examinant son image, il constata qu'il avait changé de sa forme originelle mais pas tellement. Des cheveux mi longs turquoises tombant sur le côté, un regard dur aux iris jaunes, sans Estigma et la moitié de son masque d'atan, avec une sorte d'aile le surplombant à son extrémité. Son teint en lui même était pâle, cadavérique, plus proche de celui d'Ulquiorra que de son ancien.

S'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater une certaine beauté dans son corps, il ne se reconnaissait néanmoins qu'à peine. Et que dirait elle de tout ça? Se tournant légèrement, Grimmjow la vit qui semblait choquée. Ne sachant que faire, l'Arrancar attendit une quelconque réaction qui ne vint pas. Pour faire bonne figure, il bafouilla :

« Je sais Rukia. Je sais que sous cette forme, notre relation est compromise parce que tu aimais l'ancien grimmjow mais...

-Tu es... Si beau comme ça... »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle. Le Vasto Lord, un peu pris de court, la serra délicatement contre lui puis regarda son mentor.

« Ichimaru, allons dehors, nous devons tester mon nouveau pouvoir. Qui sait à quel point je suis devenu puissant? Aller affronter Aizen sans savoir serait suicidaire.

-C'est une idée. Allons dans la cour et élevons nous pour éviter de détruire les structures alentours. »

Grinçant des dents, en marmonnant que pour la discrétion ça sera raté, les deux sortirent et s'élevèrent assez haut pour que personne ne soit affecté mais assez bas pour que Rukia regarde, selon sa volonté.

« Or donc, c'est à moi que reviens l'honneur de porter le premier coup, Grimmjow Kun. Ikkorose, Shinso! »

La lame s'allongea que Grimmjow para en plaçant sa main dans la trajectoire. Étonnamment, la pointe du Katana se stoppa net à la paume de l'Arrancar, sans laisser la moindre trace sur son Hierro. En fait, c'est presque comme s'il n'avait rien fait. Tout deux en furent surpris. Et d'un seul Sonido, il fondit sur Gin qui était à 35 mètres et le frappa au plexus. Son coup n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet si toute l'espada avait frappé avec lui, Ichimaru valdingua bien plus loin avant de se rattraper difficilement.

« C'est... Moi qui vient de faire ça? s'ébahit le Vasto Lord.

-Il faut croire... Ouch... geint le Shinigami. Maintenant, vois mon Shikai. Empale, Shinso. »

Surpris, Jaggerjack assista, surpris, à la transformation du Zampakuto en une lance bleue avec une pointe en forme de goute et un manche semblable visuellement à de la mousse, de l'écume. Elle était aussi surplombé à son autre extrémité d'un cristal bleu Océan.

« Alors c'est l'eau... Très bien, essayons. Ajouta l'argenté en se mettant en garde.

-C'est quoi c'te merde, Ichimaru? Depuis quand ton Zampakuto c'est une lance?

-Pas une simple lance, c'est le pouvoir du Hasard. Je ne l'ai jamais montré à personne avant toi, tu l'as en exclusivité. En garde »

D'une célérité nouvelle, Gin attaqua... Avant de se heurter au même problème, le nouveau Hierro était trop Solide. Et même, d'un simple coup, la lance vola en éclats. Alors c'était ça le pouvoir d'un Vasto Lord? Terrifiant!

« Je pense qu'il est inutile d'aller plus loin, tu aura pu constater ton nouveau pouvoir tout puissant. » Précisa l'argenté.

De son avis, Grimmjow serra et desserra plusieurs fois les poings, surpris de ce pouvoir étonnant. Avec ça... Il était invincible? Rien ne pourrait lui résister au Hueco Mundo en tout cas!

Il était loin de se douter de la puissance d'un de ses adversaires, en fin de compte.

* * *

**Et voilà, il est bouclé. Comme d'habitude, j'accepte tout : Encouragements (Accompagnés d'une petite enveloppe de 100€ si possible XD), critiques polies, remarques, questions, bref, pour ce faire, cliquez sur ce petit mot en dessous "Review this story" et laissez moi vos impressions, s'il vous plait.**

**A la prochaine avec le chapitre 10 : Shaolon Qufang VS Les 3**


	10. Chapter 10

****** Ouf, j'ai réussit dans les temps. Et je ne suis même pas peu fier de ce chapitre. Au programme : Un désert, des souvenirs grotesques, un rêve de sang et surtout, un bon moment de lecture pour vous, j'espère bien.**

**Enjoy^^  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**Attaque de Las**_

_**Noches**_

« Ecoutez moi bien, je vais tabasser Aizen et tous ses sbires. On avait convenu dès le départ que ce serait en comité restreint. Donc tous les faibles, c'est au Seireitei qu'ils restent. »

Grimmjow se craqua les articulations en inspectant ceux qui avaient répondu à l'appel. Plus tôt dans la soirée, le Vasto Lorde avait déclaré qu'il lancerait une offensive musclée sur Las Noches. Une offensive qui se passait de contradiction de la part du vieux rabougri. Une offensive discrète, qui devait donc se faire avec 5 personnes maximum. En se frottant les tempes, l'arrancar réfléchissait à un moyen de diminuer les effectifs.

En effet, trop de personnes s'étaient rassemblées, des personnes de genres tous différentes. Il y avait plusieurs Shinigamis, comme Rukia et Renji, des humains, Uryuu notamment, Nnoitra et Shaolon, soit près d'une dizaine de personnes qui voulaient venir avec lui, même si certains voulaient y aller plus pour réduire leur ennemi en cendre que pour l'aider vraiment.

« Okay, c'est mon expédition, c'est moi qui choisis les candidats. Viennent avec moi Kurosaki, Ichimaru, Shaolon et l'asperge. Les autres, ciao, y'a rien à voir. Si trois des concernés par le renvoi obtempérèrent en râlant, la jeune Shinigamie brune protesta.

-Tu crois vraiment te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, mon mignon? Tu vis sous mon toit, tu dois te plier à ma volonté, je viens!

-Alors là, même pas en rêve, gamine, tu nous ralentirais. »

Ceux restés à l'entrée du Seireitei soupirèrent. Leur dispute de couple, pour peu nombreuses qu'elles étaient, menaçaient toujours de virer à la troisième guerre mondiale, surtout depuis l'évolution de Grimmjow en Vasto Lord.

« Grimmjow-Sama, intervint Shaolon, coupant littéralement l'élan des deux amants, si c'est pour sa sécurité que vous vous en faites, je m'en porte garant. »

La situation était loin de l'amuser. Mais le temps qu'il convainc Rukia, Aizen pouvait renforcer ses positions, rendant l'offensive délicate. Même pour son nouveau pouvoir, dont il ne voyait définitivement pas la limite.

Ouvrant un Garganta, il marmonna quelque chose comme « Pas le temps pour ces conneries » avant de s'engouffrer, rapidement suivit de ses cinq compagnons. Comme à son souvenir, le passage était long et emmerdant. Heureusement, son Reiatsu était tel qu'ils pouvaient tous courir au même niveau sans danger.

Tel un tir de canon, les envahisseurs sortirent du Garganta avant de s'écraser dans le sable. Ce sable froid et austère. En un sens, le désert avait manqué à l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus. Combien de fois s'était-il écrasé à cause de ces sandales à deux balles, au début?

Le domaine était à une demi journée de course. Le temps leur était compté, ils devaient se dépêcher pour préserver l'effet de surprise. Accompagné de tout le groupe, Grimmjow courut donc comme un dératé à travers les dunes de sable. Ces dunes... Combien de fois il les avait contemplé? Combien de fois il s'y était écrasé aussi?

Songeant à sa première aventure dans le désert en Arrancar, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Comme il était faible et ridicule à l'époque, cela pouvait sembler effarant. Sa démarche était tellement instable qu'il passait aisément pour un alcoolique. Lui, habitué à avancer à quatre pattes, devait apprendre à se tenir debout.

« Grimmjow-Kun, tu sembles très Jovial, que se passe-t-il?

-... Tu te souviens du jour où j'ai été Arrancarisé, Ichimaru? Le nombre de conneries que j'ai pu faire cet unique jour, c'était assez absurde avec le recul. »

A ce souvenir grotesque, Gin rejoint l'hilarité de son compagnon. A peine réveillé en demi-Hollow que le bleuté avait déjà tenté de défier tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Chacun d'eux l'écrasa comme s'il n'était strictement rien.

En un sens, c'était exact, non habitué à un corps bipède ni même à des réflexes avec une épée, il avait moins d'allonge, moins d'équilibre et surtout moins d'expérience que tous ses ennemis. Chacun d'eux lui infligea une correction, chacun leur tour.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait se laisser aller à la nostalgie. En effet, un petit kilomètre devant eux, il y avait le palais tant convoité, le palais où tout allait s'achever. Se sentant devenir Hystérique, le Vasto Lord dégaina et rengaina plusieurs fois son Katana avec un sourire sadique.

Enfin, il allait enfin se libérer des chaines de cet enfoiré, rien au monde n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que cela. Et puis, il ne se presserait pas, oh que non, ça aurait été trop facile! Il se laissa à imaginer les pires agonies possibles pour ce gars, responsable de toutes les emmerdes qu'il avait vécu.

Sur la sagesse des conseils de Shaolon, ils installèrent le campement, remarquant qu'ils étaient tous éreintés. Malgré l'effet de surprise, les combattants avaient tous besoin de leur toute puissance pour s'en sortir face aux nombreux ennemis qui les attendaient dans Las Noches.

« Hey, Grimmjow, j'peux te parler? Cette voix... même s'il ne l'avait entendu que deux trois fois dans sa vie, il la reconnut sans soucis et se retourna même pas pour lui parler.

-Tu veux quoi, Kurosaki?

-En fait, te remercier. »

A cette remarque, Grimmjow tressaillit. Comment ça, il voulait le remercier? C'était quoi ces conneries? Il y avait un risque que la fraise se soit prit un coup dans la gueule pour déblatérer une énormité pareille?

« Me dis pas que t'en pinces VRAIMENT pour moi?

-Argh, arrête, j'ai faillit avoir un haut le coeur! La réaction de son ennemi préféré rendit le sourire au bleuté, ça prouvait au moins qu'il avait toute sa tête.

-Alors accouches, Pourquoi tu me remercies?

-C'est... par rapport à Rukia. Depuis qu'elle est avec toi, elle est heureuse et je suis content qu'elle aille mieux, elle était renfermée avant.

-Tch, me remercie pas pour ça, Abrutis, j'ai juste cédé à mes pulsions qui étaient les mêmes que les siennes. J'en ai rien à foutre de ta gratitude. »

S'enfonçant la tête dans le sable pour plus l'entendre, il s'aperçut vite du léger problème que cela posait. Il tint une minute dans cette position avant de ressortir la face couverte de sable. Piqué par les rires du roux, il s'endormit néanmoins rapidement.

_Le désert, tout autours de lui. Las Noches? Probablement, il pouvait voir çà et là des bouts de rocs qui avaient fièrement survécu à l'assaut. Il était seul, dans les restes de ce qui fut longtemps une demeure pour lui._

_Était-il vraiment seul? Peut être pas en fait. En effet, au point d'horizon, il voyait une personne courir vers lui. Une personne qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Une jeune Shinigamie avec des cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules._

_Content, Grimmjow rejoignit celle à qui il tenait maintenant le plus et ils finirent tous deux par terre. Cela lui semblait con mais il était bien dans cette stupidité, bien comme jamais, peut être était-ce vrai._

_« Aizen est crevé et on a Las Noches pour nous deux, ma belle._

_-Ouais enfin, faudra quand même la reconstruire. »_

_A cette remarque, ils rigolèrent. Cependant, présentement, Grimmjow avait pas tant envie de reconstruire le palais que de passer un bon moment avec Rukia. D'un simple regard, ils se comprirent et les vêtements volèrent en tous sens._

_Cependant, au moment où Grimmjow sentait le bien-être monter en lui, sa partenaire hurla. Ce n'était pas un cri de plaisir mais de douleur._

_« Hey, Rukia, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »_

_La concernée ne parvenait à répondre ou à articuler. Elle tremblait dans ses bras, se tenait le crâne, bavait. Instantanément, l'arrancar comprit. Il avait libéré trop de Reiatsu, il tuait Rukia! En tentant de se réfracter au dernier instant, il constata sa lenteur. Elle cessa de trembler,lâcha son crâne. L'arrancar ne put, impuissant, que regarder sa petite amie tomber dans le désert. Morte. Par sa faute._

« Gaah! »

Se réveillant en sursaut, Grimmjow put constater que Las Noches était toujours debout, que tous ses compagnons dormaient, hormis Ichimaru qui était de garde et finalement, le point le plus important, Rukia dormait, parfaitement vivante.

Encore un rêve? C'était quoi le délire? Son deuxième depuis sa transformation en Vasto Lord. Ce truc commençait carrément à lui faire chier. Il s'était à ce point attaché à la Shinigamie? Oh, bien sûr que ce n'était pas que physique, il le savait, mais à ce point?

« Encore un mauvais rêve, Grimmjow-Kun? »

Cette voix, apparemment le garde avait repéré qu'il était parfaitement réveillé. L'arrancar invita donc son premier ami à s'installer et raconta le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Rêve parfaitement angoissant, ce qui fit sourire Gin et lui valu une bonne droite dans le nez.

Essuyant le sang coulant de son nez, l'homme aux cheveux gris semblait réfléchir. Jamais il n'avait entendu dire que la métamorphose en Vasto Lord donnait des cauchemars. Bien évidemment, Grimmjow était aussi le premier qu'il rencontrait mais il songeait que Ramirez, le premier Arrancar au monde, aurait laissé une trace de cette réalité.

Pourtant, rien du tout. Peut-être était-ce lié au fait que Grimmjow était tombé amoureux. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, l'amour était contre-nature chez les Arrancars. Il était donc une « malformation », en quelque sorte.

Cependant, ils devaient tous se réveiller, il leur fallait combattre rapidement. En effet, le bleuté sentait bien qu'ils avaient été repérés. En ce cas, un seul moyen, passer en force jusqu'au chef. Dès le début, c'était de toute façon son objectif.

Il dut s'interrompre à l'entrée. Trois jeunes femmes se tenaient dans leur passage. La première avait des cheveux noirs courts et lisses, lui allant au menton. Fait intéressant, le premier oeil était doré cerclé de rouge et le deuxième était bleu glace. Et elle portait les restes de son masque sur la tête, dans ce qui représentait une tête d'antilope avec une corne au museau. Apache.

La deuxième, bien plus plantuleuse que sa camarade, avait la peau foncée ainsi que de longs cheveux ondulés. Sa tenue était particulièrement sexy, pourtant elle ne fit rien à aucun des garçons présents, vu qu'ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de choses, elle possédait aussi son fragment de masque à la manière d'une tiare sur la tête, Mila Rose.

Et enfin, celle qui complétait le trio, la plus effacée des trois, elle avait une coupe de cheveux à mi-chemin entre celle de ses deux alliées, longue et lisse. Elle portait un Haori qui semblait bien trop grand pour elle, surtout pour les manches. En effet, ses mains n'étaient absolument pas visibles malgré le fait qu'elle en aie toujours un devant la bouche. Avec son bout de masque a droite de sa tête, Sun-Sun semblait être la plus calme des trois.

« Ecoutez les filles, dégagez, j'ai pas le temps d'écraser tous les insectes sur mon chemin, leur lança Grimmjow, plein de suffisance.

-Tu te prends pour qui, toi? De quel droit tu nous parles sur ce ton? On va te crever, tu vas voir! »

Sur le coup, l'ancien Espada avait totalement oublié qu'il avait changé depuis qu'il les avait vu la dernière fois, si bien qu'il se surprit à éclater de rire à la réaction de Apache. Ceci dit, c'était emmerdant, les écraser risquait de trop les ralentir.

Pourtant, il y eut le bruit d'un Katana qui se dégainait, ce son que l'ancien Espada aurait pu reconnaître les yeux fermés tellement il l'avait déjà entendu, le son qu'émettait Tijileta que l'on retirait de son fourreau.

« Grimmjow-Sama, je me dévoue pour retenir les trois demoiselles, partez devant. »

* * *

**Après avoir fait tant d'éloges sur la force de Shaolon à mon sens, je vais finalement le placer sous les feux de la rampe, en trois contre un. Sera-t-il à la hauteur? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre : Vas-y Shaolon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eh oui, je me suis remis à fond dans les écrits, je commencais à perdre de la vitesse de rédaction à force d'écrire que sur Papier. En résumé, Kirua est Pleinement de retour avec Grimmjow et Salamandar (Rayer le deuxième le cas échéant)**

**Sur ce, Enjoy^^  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**Vas-y, Shaolon!**_

Tous se tournaient vers le bras droit de Grimmjow. Il comptait réellement défier les trois fraccions de Tia à lui seul? Soit il avait prit un mauvais coup sur la tête, soit il estimait réellement avoir une chance de l'emporter. N'était-ce qu'illusion, s'il songeait pouvoir les vaincre?

Pourtant, ils ne perdirent pas de temps, Il avancèrent, laissant Shaolon en face de ces trois superbes créatures. Enfin, cette beauté le laissait indifférent, pour sa part, seul la volonté de son seigneur importait. Levant légèrement la pointe de son arme, l'arrancar était prêt au combat.

« Tu penses sérieusement pouvoir nous vaincre toutes les trois, Shaolon Qufang?

-Je croyais que depuis le temps, tu savais que je ne me risquais jamais aux combats perdus d'avance. Si je suis ici, c'est que je pense pouvoir vous vaincre, ma chère Mila Rose. »

La femme au teint sombre grogna. Arrogant, elle allait se faire une joie d'arranger cela. Peut-être une bonne dérouillée suivie d'une grosse humiliation? Oh, comme l'idée lui semblait douce, elle allait s'amuser!

La jeune femme retint avec peine un cri de surprise en le voyant soudain tout près d'elle. Son Sonido n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle voyait au sein de la Fraccion, Shaolon était aussi fort que cela?

D'un mouvement de pivot de la cheville, l'homme asséna un coup de main retourné dans la mâchoire de sa pauvre adversaire, qui s'écrasa dans le sable. Bon sang, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle différence de niveau!

Perturbées, les deux autres femmes sortirent leur propre Zampakuto. Elles étaient tout sauf faibles mais pour le coup, il leur fallait utiliser la déloyauté pour l'emporter. Alon ne semblait pas indispensable pour le moment, aussi se gardaient-elles de l'invoquer.

Au moment où les deux armes de Apache et Sun-Sun allaient entailler la chair de leur ennemi, ce dernier avait reculé d'un nouveau Sonido aussi étourdissant. Ce n'était pas un coup de chance, pas un hasard. Ce constat énervait déjà deux des trois Fraccions féminins, il ne pouvait l'emporter seul, c'était impossible!

« Allons, je sais bien que vous pouvez mieux faire que cela. Continuons, voulez vous? »

Folle de rage, la femme aux yeux bicolores lui bondit dessus, prête à le trancher en deux. De nouveau, l'attaque ne coupa que du vide. Comprenant le délicat de sa situation trop tard, le brun ne put cependant pas se soustraire au piège grotesque qu'elles venaient de lui tendre.

Trois Cero fusèrent, tous adoptant pour cible le serviteur du bleuté. Il devait être mort, cette fois, c'était la bonne. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en le voyant, indemne, en plein centre de frappe des rayons meurtriers!

Il n'avait pas libéré Tijileta et se permettait déjà de tenir trois Ceros combinés? Mais qui était-il? Cela ne pouvait être le Shaolon Qufang qu'elles connaissaient, impossible!

« Cero »

A ce mot, la plus fougueuse des trois comprit que si elle n'esquivait pas, elle pouvait dire adieu à la vie. Pourtant, le champ de l'attaque ne lui permettant aucune manœuvre, une seule solution s'imposait à elle.

L'explosion provoquée repoussa chacune des personnes présentes. Shaolon comprit rapidement que son attaque n'avait pas fait mouche, son Cero n'étant pas assez puissant normalement pour le repousser de la sorte.

Pas le temps de tergiverser, il para l'assaut porté avec Leona et repoussa Sun-Sun d'un coup de pied dans le bassin. Ses points d'appuis étaient trop légers, il se devait de corriger cela, sous peine de se faire avoir par un contre qui pourrait le mettre à terre.

Le combat en infériorité numérique était bien plus tactique qu'un bête duel. Être attentif à tout, ne laisser aucune manœuvre et frapper, tel était le credo de l'homme. Le duel n'en était qu'à son début et déjà il se sentait capable d'affirmer sa supériorité.

Ce sentiment s'estompa en entendant les trois phrases de Resureccion de la part de ses ennemies. Ça, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, elles allaient l'invoquer, cette bête que Qufang ne souhaitait pas voir, il allait y laisser quelques côtes.

« Entaille, Tijileta.

-Crois-tu que cela sera suffisant pour résister à notre bête? Crétin! »

Ne s'occupant pas de l'insulte proférée par Apache, le mâle regarda ses longues griffes en une matière qui ressemblait à de l'os. Cette beauté létale l'émouvait toujours autant. De terribles griffes, prêtes à trancher tout ce qui ce présentait à elles.

Comme l'exigeait le rituel, les trois femmes s'arrachèrent le bras droit et le jetèrent au même endroit. Les membres se touchèrent, se déformèrent avant de grandir d'un seul coup, obtenant une taille totalement délirante.

Le résultat était impressionnant. Une énorme créature avec d'épaisses pattes d'antilope, un corps humain violet et une tête sertie d'une crinière de lion. De son visage, on ne voyait que deux grands yeux jaunes et un masque à l'endroit où se trouvait le nez.

Shaolon maugréa, l'apparition d'Alon rendait sa situation trop délicate. La puissance de cette bête était légendaire, même chez l'Espada. Cela ne se présentait pas bien pour lui, loin s'en faut. Très vite, il grogna de se sentir aussi impuissant.

Pourtant, il devait changer la mentalité. Être vaincu mentalement, c'est aussi l'être physiquement. Cette chose n'était pas invincible, il devait pouvoir le vaincre. Non, en fait, même si elle était invincible, il se devait de l'être plus, après tout, il était maintenant le bras droit du plus puissant Arrancar moderne!

« C'est quand vous voulez, mesdemoiselles.

-Encore cet orgueil, Shaolon. Alon, tue le. » Ordonna la plus calme des trois Fraccion.

A peine cet ordre donné que l'horreur fixa sa cible. Connaissant son mode opératoire, le brun utilisa un Sonido juste avant que le poing ne le touche. Cette chose ressemblait plus à un bloc de force pur qu'à un puissant guerrier à la réflexion.

En sentant l'aura de Alon, Ichimaru se stoppa. Ce truc avait un Reiatsu démentiel, Shaolon risquait de se faire tuer à ce rythme là. En effet, malgré le fait qu'il était le plus puissant des Fraccions, il était aussi puissant qu'un Espada mais toujours inférieure à cette créature, qu'il n'avait affronté qu'une seule fois.

« Hey, Gin, tu te bouges? Grimmjow semblait s'impatienter, ce qui était compréhensible évidemment.

-Grimmjow-Kun, ne t'en fais-tu pas pour Shaolon-Chan?

-Pour lui? Aucune raison de s'en faire, c'est un de mes serviteurs, rien de plus. »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Le manque de considération pour l'Arrancar était limite insultat. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, et lui ne le voyait que comme un déchet? Oui, il ne fallait pas en attendre plus de sa part mais même.

« Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il avait une chance de perdre. »

Encore un, c'était le troisième coup que Shaolon esquivait. Ces coups, pour lents qu'ils étaient, restaient cependant un danger. Mais comme juste esquiver ne l'avançait pas, il attendit une autre offensive de la bête, qui ne tarda pas.

En une fraction de seconde, l'arrancar passa sous le poing de son adversaire et se propulsa à lui d'un double Sonido. Se stoppant juste devant le masque de Alon, il se déplaça derrière lui d'un nouveau Sonido, en lui assénant au passage un puissant coup de griffes.

La trainée rouge, provoquée par son agression,prouva à Shaolon qu'il avait percé la chair de ce truc. Et comme il pouvait le blesser, il pouvait se battre. Ragaillardi par cette donnée, l'homme se lança à corps perdu dans le combat.

De nouveau, il chargea son Cero avant de le tirer à bout portant dans son ventre. Du moins, c'était son objectif, un énorme poing s'abattit sur lui avant. Prit de court, L'arrancar ne put retenir un grognement de douleur. L'impact avait été comme un météore, toutes ses côtes étaient fêlées après un assaut pareil!

« Je jure que si j'attrape Szayel, je lui arrache ses dents une à une en passant ma main par ses oreilles! »

De son côté, le chef des envahisseurs râlait. C'était la dixième fois qu'il revenait dans la même salle à la con! Comprenant que son seul moyen était de passer par une voie moins... classique, il s'entailla difficilement l'index, ayant sous-estimé la dureté de son nouveau Hierro et accumula l'énergie.

« Gran Ray Cero! »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis que le Vasto lord constata la réelle différence de pouvoir entre « Avant » et « Après », l'orbe verte passa le premier mur comme du beurre, de même pour tous ceux qui suivaient avant de s'écraser loin de Las Noches.

L'explosion provoquée par l'attaque fut visible de leur position. Une telle colonne d'énergie, cela semblait limite irréel. Plus question de faire quoi que ce soit par colère vu l'afflux d'énergie qui coulait en lui. Et il n'était même pas en Résureccion.

En passant à travers les restes de mur, Grimmjow put repérer un espion, ces petits hollows qui parcouraient Hueco Mundo, qui permettaient au maître des lieux de tout savoir ce qu'il se passait. D'un sourire pervers, il saisit la créature et gueula devant.

« Aizen, je sais que tu me vois à travers ce truc. C'est moi, Quinto Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et je viens pour te crever, connard, tiens toi prêt! »


	12. Chapter 12

_****_**Bien le bonjour, je suis Kirua et de retour. Je ne vais pas vous faire de promesse que je ne pourrai très certainement pas tenir alors à la place, je vous dis que je ferai mon possible pour vous satisfaire pendant ces vacances, maintenant que j'ai temps libre.**

**Eldar : Je sens que tu vas être déçue, je donne de la peur à Aizen, le big méchant avec toujours un tour dans son sac. Mais ça, ça vient de "Dark Knight Rise" en fait. La peur de la mort est une force, on se bat en faisant plus attention, en étant plus précautionneux... Enfin bref.  
**

**Voilà. Sur ce, Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 **_

_**Vasto Lorde : Un danger**_

A Las Noches, c'était la panique. Dans son attaque, Grimmjow avait tué Arloniro. En effet, le Gran Ray Cero le pulvérisa totalement. Et s'il était capable d'un tel pouvoir sans même le viser, c'était qu'il était au moins aussi puissant qu'Aizen.

Soupirant, le chef des arrancars constata qu'il n'avait pas agi assez vite alors, pour rattraper son erreur, il dégaina cérémonieusement son Katana, malgré qu'aucun ennemi ne lui faisait présentement face. Cela n'allait pas tarder, il était confiant. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur.

Peur de Shaolon Qufang, qui se présentait comme étant finalement un arrancar bien plus puissant que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il devait avoir suivi un entrainement parfaitement éprouvant, peut-être même qu'il avait atteint le niveau de son maître avant de se faire amputer d'un bras.

Peur de Gin Ichimaru, dont il connaissait le pouvoir, pouvant presque rivaliser avec le sien, et qui cachait pour autant encore des choses, il s'en rendit compte lorsque pour tuer Tôsen, il avait utilisé un Shikai très différent de celui qu'il disait utiliser.

Peur d'Ichigo Kurosaki, qui était devenu incontrôlable, depuis que Grimmjow et Ichimaru avaient déserté. Il avait atteint un nouveau stade de puissance qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné, assez dangereux pour écarter la Tercera Espada.

Peur de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Son Reiatsu était fou, il dépassait allègrement le sien en plein combat, alors qu'il était au repos. Peut-être même qu'il était supérieur à celui d'un Kenpachi sans son sceau.

Cependant, malgré sa peur, il était confiant. Grimmjow venait juste de découvrir son tout nouveau pouvoir, il ne pouvait le maîtriser, surtout vu son étendue. Et il avait toujours Kyoka Suigetsu dans sa manche, sans même parler de son Bankai. Si Shaolon était fort, Il suffisait de lui envoyer Hallibel pour le tuer. Barragan pouvait vaincre Nnoitra, Stark écraserait Ichigo. Et lui-même pouvait, selon lui, gérer Gin et Grimmjow avec toute sa puissance.

Shaolon se craqua le peu d'os qu'il restait intact dans son bras, cette bête était définitivement un ennemi incroyable. Mais il l'avait fait. Puisant dans toute sa puissance, il avait réussi à l'étêter. Mal en point, las, il était pourtant indubitablement vainqueur.

« Il a… Vaincu Alon… Murmura Apache, avec de grands yeux ronds. Impossible, ce n'est pas Shaolon….

-Il est presque mort, Apache, lui fit remarquer Sun-Sun. Nous n'aurons aucune difficulté à le vaincre ! »

Plus loin, Grimmjow souriait. Il savait que Shaolon allait l'emporter. Ce n'était pas un Bersek stupide qui allait le tuer, pas son bras droit. Souriant à pleine dents, il passa à travers plusieurs murs. Gin leva une nouvelle fois son cil, il traversait les murs comme s'ils n'existaient pas, et ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de leur présence.

Au centre du palais, là où Grimmjow se rendait, Aizen avait réuni tous ses hommes les plus puissants. Il allait les vaincre, Vasto Lorde ou non. Il le devait, il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer si près du but.

A l'arrivée du plus puissant arrancar, un silence lourd se forma dans la pièce. Par sa simple présence, il mettait Lilynette très mal à l'aise. Un Reiatsu imposant, vorace. Dangereux, en considérant qu'il était au repos.

« Yo, entama le Vasto Lorde pour rompre le silence. Nous sommes ici réunis pour une seule chose : Passer sa main dans les entrailles de l'autre. Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous tuer. »

Laissant exploser son Reiatsu, Aizen donna le coup de départ. Divers combats purent commencer : Nnoitra contre Hallibel, Ichigo contre Barragan, Gin contre Stark et Grimmjow contre l'espada no Dai ShuHan.

Bondissant sur son ennemi, Grimmjow dosa mal la force dans ses jambes et se retrouva à l'opposé du Hueco Mundo d'un seul Sonido. Réparant sa bourde, il se trouva face à son ennemi et porta une unique attaque d'estoc, facilement parée par son opposant.

La violence de l'assaut envoya bouler son adversaire dans le mur qui s'écroula sur lui. Comme il l'avait prévu, une formidable force brut. Il lui fallait donc juste être plus malin qu'une Panthère ne vivant que pour combattre. Cela ne s'annonçait pas trop difficilement.

« Bakudo no Kyuuju Kyuu : Kin ! »

Le sort se posa sur l'homme aux cheveux bleus mais d'un simple mouvement, il sembla pouvoir tout repousser. Et cela ne lui demandait même pas plus d'effort que de respirer. Décidément, Aizen était bien faible à côté de lui-même.

Pourtant, quand il prononça le mot « Bankai », Grimmjow se mit plus sérieusement en garde. Apparemment, ce bâtard avait plus d'un tour dans son sac à merde. Il s'agissait de toute façon de Sosuke Aizen, la prudence était de mise. S'il n'était pas si puissant que cela, il était néanmoins un tacticien hors de pair ainsi qu'un maître du Kido.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant plusieurs amas de gelée se former devant lui. Pas pour la couleur d'un autre monde qu'elles arboraient, mais pour le Reiatsu que l'arrancar ressentait en chacun de ces trucs. Tôsen, Komamura, Zaraki, Ichigo, toute l'espada…

Puis, elles ne firent plus qu'adopter le reiatsu mais ils adoptèrent même l'apparence, les mimiques. Elles étaient devenues des parfaits doubles des personnes à qui il avait ressentis le Reiatsu.

Cela ne rigolait plus, la panthère sortit son Katana et chargea. Tous les ennemis autours de lui volaient en tous sens, balayés comme des fétus. Agacé par ses sous-fifres, Grimmjow fit exploser son propre Reiatsu.

Rukia, qui était restée près des lieux de combat, pour trouver une opportunité d'attaque, sentit soudain son corps réagir avec violence. Elle tomba à genoux et commença à vomir. Impossible, son amant était devenu à ce point puissant ?

Trop occupé à augmenter encore son pouvoir, l'ex-Quinto ne remarqua pas que Seul Aizen et Gin étaient encore debout sous son pouvoir, tous les autres s'étaient aplatis. Il n'avait qu'un objectif, en finir d'un seul coup avec ce combat.

« C'est tout ce dont ton Bankai est capable, Shinigami ? C'est bien décevant. Comment ai-je fait pour te craindre un jour, ça, je me demande bien. En tout cas, t'es maintenant aussi puissant que mon petit doigt. Et je vais te tuer. »

A peine cette information donnée qu'il enfonça deux doigts dans sa nuque. Aizen avait évidemment déployé une protection à ce niveau au cas où mais elle vola littéralement en éclat sous l'assaut meurtrier des doigts de son opposant.

« Grimmjow-Kun, l'appela Ichimaru, avec un ton semblant affolé, Rukia-Chan, elle ne va pas bien du tout ! »

Alors que le corps de son ennemi venait de tomber, l'interpellé accourut avec un air de panique gravé sur le visage. Rukia était là, avec l'air d'endurer mille morts. Son corps était couvert de marques de pression, de l'écume coulait de ses lèvres.

Et il eut une vision d'horreur. Son cauchemar de cette nuit, c'était ça ! Exactement la même chose ! L'imbécile, il n'avait même pas songé aux risques qu'il faisait encourir à celle qu'il aimait en déployant tout son pouvoir ! Il allait la perdre, et c'était entièrement sa faute ! Il était devenu Vasto Lorde mais à cause de ça, il n'avait même plus le droit d'éternuer sans créer de zone sans vie à des kilomètres à la ronde !

Il s'empressa de réduire son pouvoir au maximum, en priant pour ne pas avoir réagi trop tard. Non, il ne la laisserait pas mourir à cause de sa bêtise ! Utilisant un aria de soin que lui avait enseigné Unohana, le sort fonctionna parfaitement.

« Désolé Rukia, j'ai été con de pas penser à toi. »

Alors qu'il prenait un air coupable, il sentit un pied le frapper au plexus. Bien sûr, il n'en ressentit rien de douloureux mais cela l'interloqua, surtout en voyant la tête que tirait le coupable, ou plutôt LA coupable.

« Je croyais être tombée amoureuse d'un dur à cuir, et je tombe sur une chiffe molle ? J'ai tourné de l'œil et monsieur se met à geindre ? »

Si le premier sentiment fleurissant en Grimmjow fut la colère, il préféra éclater de rire à la place. Ahlàlà, un vrai phénomène cette gamine ! Il était pas prêt de la laisser le quitter, il s'ennuierait tellement sans elle…

Il n'était pas moins vrai que son pouvoir démentiel la mettait constamment en danger, c'était une donnée qu'il fallait prendre en compte. Il était dangereux pour les gens envers qui il n'avait pas la moindre envie de l'être, c'était pas évident.

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas m'avoir vaincu si facilement… »

Faisant volte-face, l'arrancar sentit de suite la grande augmentation soudaine du Reiatsu d'Aizen. Doucement mais sûrement, il approchait de son niveau. Grinçant des dents, l'homme aux cheveux turquoise donna ses directives.

« Ichimaru, évacue Rukia, Kurosaki, Nnoitra et Shaolon, je m'occupe de ce type.

-C'est trop dangereux, de l'affronter tout seul, Grimmjow-Kun ! Il est en train de te rattraper, par cette saleté de HoGyoku ! Je pensais que j'avais réussi à lui voler mais il a élu Aizen, il est retourné à lui !  
-Justement, Il faut quelqu'un de valide pour évacuer les invalides. Et puis, t'as vu son pouvoir ? Y'a pas meilleure occasion pour maîtriser celui de mon corps ! »

Obtempérant, Ichimaru suivit la demande de son compagnon tandis que ce dernier adoptait une dernière forme, un grand papillon couvert d'une enveloppe protectrice blanche, le HoGyoku en son centre.

En regardant ce pouvoir, le Vasto Lorde sentit quelque chose de nouveau, pour la première fois qu'il habitait ce corps. Aizen Sosuke avait une plus grande force que la sienne. Et il ne ressentait nulle crainte, juste de l'excitation.

* * *

**Qu'on soit clairs, l'objectif du chapitre était pas le combat, c'était vraiment de montrer en quoi le pouvoir de Grimmjow est aussi une malédiction, en temps normal. Le VRAI combat sera chapitre 13 nommé "Pantera?".**

**A la prochaine!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, bonsoir, messieurs dames. Je suis relancé dans l'écriture et cette fois, je vais essayer de faire mieux que deux chapitres avant de redisparaître. Pour le moment, je cale sur "La flamme de Prox" alors je continue "L'espada Fugitif", qui est plus proche de la fin que ma fic Golden sun.**

**Et vous me connaissez, je suis irrécupérable, j'ai ENCORE un nouveau projet, en plus des anecdotes de Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Un OS un peu spécial, basé sur une amitié totalement imaginaire : Yumichika/Rukia. Les persos principaux seront bien sûr les deux nommés précédemment mais Byakuya sera aussi de la fête (D'ailleurs, paix à son âme, comme tu as dit Eldar, même si personnellement, j'y crois pas trop. En tout cas, content de te revoir dans mes lecteurs/Lectrices)**

**Sur ce, Enjoy ce treizième chapitre.  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**Pantera?!**_

Tout le monde était à l'abri. A Las Noches ne restait qu'Aizen et Grimmjow, se dévisageant mutuellement. Chacun semblait fasciné par les pouvoirs de l'autre. Et comme ils étaient seuls, aucun des deux ne se gênait pour relâcher entièrement son Reiatsu.

Grimmjow était inférieur, il le sentait. Le Reiatsu d'Aizen semblait littéralement sans fin. Mais une chose était sûr, son combat contre Nnoitra à l'époque serait une partie de plaisir à côté de celui qu'il allait entamer. Dégainant Pantera, il semblait décidé à en finir le plus vite possible. Posant ses doigts sur sa lame, comme tant de fois il l'avait fait par le passé, il prononça d'une voix forte :

« Shire... PANTERA! »

Quelques secondes passèrent, rien ne bougeait. L'arrancar n'y comprit rien, il avait tout fait comme d'habitude. Il était au paroxysme de son pouvoir, les mots, la chorégraphie était bonne, alors pourquoi, pourquoi Pantera refusait de se libérer?

Souriant doucement, l'ancien Capitaine se déplaça instantanément derrière Grimmjow pour lui asséner une estoc en direction du cou, assaut qu'il évita en se baissant. Sentant largement la deuxième attaque, il effectua une rotation sur lui même pour parer de sa main... Et grimaça en voyant son sang couler.

Pas le temps de tergiverser, il repoussa Sosuke d'un puissant coup dans le Thorax, l'envoyant contre un mur. Il s'y attendait mais voir ce bâtard percer son Hierro là où même le Shikai de Gin n'avait pas réussit à lui faire ressentir le moindre impact? Il ne devait pas le sous-estimer, cela risquerait de lui être fatal, même à lui.

« Hado no Yon, Byakurai. »

Grâce à sa célérité supérieure, l'arrancar n'eut aucune difficulté à esquiver l'attaque. Se penchant d'un côté, il envoya Pantera en direction du lanceur tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'y trouvait déjà plus.

Depuis le début, finalement, Grimmjow ne faisait que ça : esquiver. Il n'arrivait pas à riposter avec le contre adéquat. S'il dépassait son adversaire en vitesse et endurance, grâce au plus puissant des Hierro, Aizen le dominait en force et technique.

« Hado no RokkuJuu San, Raikoho

-Gran Ray Cero »

Les deux assauts se percutèrent avec une rare violence. L'espace se tordait sous la surpuissance de l'assaut et une colonne de feu engloba la totalité de Las Noches. En grinçant des dents, l'ancien Espada espérait qu'Ichimaru avait pas merdé et qu'il était déjà loin avec tout le monde.

Au milieu de l'explosion ne se tenaient plus que deux être, couverts de légères brûlures. Leur nouvelle puissance était telle que même la concentration d'énergie spirituelle n'arrivait pas à suivre. Il fallait donc utiliser le Zanjutsu.

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas assourdissant. Le reiatsu s'agitait autant que leur maître respectifs. Et même à une dizaine de kilomètres, Gin entendant les coups de Katana aussi distinctement que s'il y participait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie de Vasto Lorde, Grimmjow y allait à fond. Frappant plus fort que jamais, agissant plus rapidement qu'il n'avait jamais agi, il ne faisait pas partie du conflit, il ETAIT le conflit, avec Aizen. Chacun de ses muscles n'avaient plus qu'une fonction, tuer Sosuke Aizen.

Ouvrant un grand coup la garde de son opposant en frappant sur Kyoka Suigetsu, il se créa une brèche où il y glissa sa main pour lui décrocher un uppercut foudroyant. Il était ainsi : Combattre aussi bien au Zanjutsu qu'au Hakuda.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce fut les « ailes » dans son dos qui l'immobilisèrent, lui donnant une parfaite ouverture dans sa garde, ce qu'Aizen n'hésita pas à utiliser en l'enfermant dans un KuroHitsugi incroyablement puissant.

Grimmjow se sentait littéralement broyé par ce torrent de gravité lui broyant l'âme. Mais, parvenant à se dresser, il créa deux Balas et les envoya contre la paroi qu'il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait dans l'obscurité parfaite.

Sentant la paroi se fissurer, il s'éjecta d'un puissant Sonido avant de voir les restes du sort se dissiper pour finalement disparaître. Se fiant à ses Pesquisas, Grimmjow frappa une fois le sol de son poing, soulevant le sable à une bonne centaine de mètres à la ronde.

« Kh, te planquer sous le sable, j'aurai jamais cru que tu t'abaisserais à ça.

-M'abaisser? Je voulais juste changer de monde pour combattre car le néant ne convient guère pour combattre un Vasto Lorde. »

Ricannant, l'arrancar décida de « l'aider à changer d'endroit » en donnant un direct du droit en plein dans le plexus de l'ancien Capitaine, lui faisant traverser plusieurs couches minérales avant d'atterrir à la forêt des Menos. Pour être exact, c'était juste au sanctuaire Vasto où ils priaient Ramirez de leur donner un protecteur Vasto Lorde.

L'arrancar ricana d'un air sarcastique. Pour être claires, cette fois, les intentions d'Aizen l'étaient. Ils attendaient un Vasto Lorde? Son ancien maître allait se faire un plaisir non dissimulé de les briser moralement pour les asservir. Comment? En tuant un Vasto Lorde, cette question!

Le félon était trop confiant de ses capacités de vaincre, c'en était lamentable. Par réflexe, il tenta une nouvelle fois d'exécuter sa Resurreccion, sans plus de résultats que la première fois. Son katana l'abandonnait, maintenant?

Rageur, le pâlot brisa d'un seul coup sa lame sur son genou. Puisque Pantera ne souhaitait lui transmettre son pouvoir, il se battrait au Hakuda! Durant tout le manège, son ennemi n'avait même pas daigné bouger un cil, il le sous-estimait vraiment.

Alors que Kyoka Suigetsu se dirigeait rapidement vers l'œil de son opposant, ce dernier s'était jeté en avant pour que l'arme lui passe dessus et frapper d'un Gran Ray Cero à bout portant. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, le semi-hollow en profita pour le matraquer de poings.

Alors que Grimmjow pensait avoir atteint sa cible, le Katana de son adversaire se ficha dans son épaule. La douleur irradia ses membres, il tenta de stopper le flot avec sa régénération mais Aizen avait implanté du Reiatsu dans sa lame, l'empêchant de cicatriser. Bâtard, tel était la seule pensée cohérente de l'ancienne panthère.

Se saisissant de la gorge de ce Shinigami lui tapant sur les nerfs, l'Espada engloba la même main d'une aura rougeoyante, prêt à lancer son plus puissant Cero. Cette fois ci, il allait le tuer.

Tout se passa en un clin d'œil. Grimmjow tira, le maître du HoGyoku avait néanmoins tranché le bras l'étranglant juste avant, lui permettant de se dégager avant que l'attaque ne soit tirée. Pourtant, la moitié droite de son visage était brûlée, carbonisée. Il ne perdait pour autant pas son sourire.

« Comprends-tu, Grimmjow, le pouvoir du Hogyoku?

-Ouais, je sais, tout ton pouvoir te vient du HoGyoku. Donc, j'ai qu'à le faire disparaître! »

Cette affirmation provoqua l'éclat de rire de son adversaire. S'il savait ce que Jaggerjack allait faire, il ne rirait certainement pas autant. En effet, une semaine avant de venir, il avait repris les cours avec son professeur pour apprendre à stabiliser son Reryoku. Il avait en effet pensé à une technique, très difficile à stabiliser.

_« Eh Gin, tu m'as déjà dit que toutes les techniques étaient en fait des variantes d'une technique originale, nous sommes d'accord?_

_-Je pense que cela résume bien, Grimmjow-Kun. Pourquoi cette question?_

_-Bah, je me demandais, si je partais d'une technique Basique : Cero. Je prends deux extensions : Cero Oscuras et Bala par exemple. Je pourrai... Fusionner les caractéristiques des extensions? »_

_Il venait de lui poser une colle. Jamais Ichimaru n'avait songé à renforcer une technique avec les caractéristiques d'une autre... En fait, avant que son apprentis ne lui ait parlé, il n'avait jamais songé à cette éventuallité. Mais probablement que lui même n'y arriverait pas. Pour un Vasto Lord, en revanche..._

_« J'ai envie de dire ''Qui vivra verra''. Je n'ai jamais pensé à cette idée mais si tu as une bonne connaissance de tes extensions et de la version basique, c'est envisageable. Mais cela sera probablement très éreintant et dangereux. »_

Il s'était entrainé une longue semaine, pas sûr qu'il arriverait à lancer son attaque, n'ayant qu'un taux d'un tiers de réussite mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. S'il pouvait vaincre Aizen comme ça, autant essayer.

Se régénérant son bras tranché, l'arrancar repartit à l'assaut avec ardeur. Cette fois, il lui suffisait de trouver une ouverture, qu'il tentait de se créer par tous les moyens possibles. Alternant le Hakuda et le Kido, il faisait danser son adversaire. Puis, finalement, il vit l'opportunité.

« Hado no Yon, BYAKURAI! »

Le trait blanc jaillit puissamment de son doigt et percuta le thorax de son opposant avec force. Ce n'était cependant pas une blessure directe son but mais la balle noir au centre de la tenue blanche, il visait l'orbe de pouvoir.

Elle sortit rapidement du corps de son maître, sous la pression de l'attaque. Aizen, d'abord interloqué, n'en fit aucun cas, pas même lorsque son ennemi tira un cero dessus. Il était indestructible, aucune chance qu'une attaque de si faible pouvoir marche.

Son sourire se perdit vite en voyant la main gauche de son opposant, armé d'une sphère dorée. L'apparence s'approchait d'un Bala mais doré, et plus petit. Pour autant, elle exhalait trois fois plus de pouvoir qu'un Gran Ray Cero!

« Gran Bala Oscuras! »

L'attaque fondit sur le Hogyoku qui, a l'approche de cette technique, se craquelait alors même qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. Cette fois, Aizen allait perdre, et il l'humilierait aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait la possibilité. Alléchante perspective!

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le renégat se jeter sur l'attaque, la bloquant. La technique originale explosa à ce moment là, créant une colonne d'énergie pure, s'élevant jusqu'aux cieux. L'on put entendre un puissant cri, puis, plus rien. Il ne restait rien du tout là où la colonne avait frappé.

Regardant son ultime adversaire s'éteindre, l'Arrancar garda une minute le silence qu'avait provoqué son ultime coup. Sosuke Aizen, s'il était le plus gros connard que le monde ait jamais porté, fut son plus puissant adversaire. Mais il l'avait sous-estimé. Comment pouvait-il penser pouvoir survivre à ce coup là?

Et maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour vivre. Plus personne ne pourrait jamais être de son niveau, plus personne ne pourrait le distraire. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait plus passer en Resureccion, sinon son dernier vrai combat aurait été pathétique.

D'ailleurs, il alla chercher les restes de Pantera, en songeant demander à Kurotsuchi de le comparer à l'ancien, pour expliquer la raison de ce soudain refus de coopérer. Il se figea pendant une demi seconde en voyant son arme.

Elle aurait du être cassée, elle était intacte. Pantera avait une lame argentée, ce Katana avait un tranchant bleu. Pour autant, il sentait que c'était ce même sabre qu'il avait brisé du genou juste avant, alors pourquoi?

« T'es quoi au juste, Pantera? »

Telle était la question qu'il se posait et pour laquelle il recevait systématiquement la même réponse. Un silence.


	14. Chapter 14

_****_**Vous l'avez attendu, Kirua et ses retards légendaires. Je suis déterminé à cette fois écrire les derniers chapitres de cette fic, je pourrai ensuite reprendre "Kusaka Story" pour finalement finir la "Flamme de Prox", pourquoi dans cet ordre? Rapport de longueur, je suis encore loin de la fin dans ma fic Golden sun et un peu moins loin de celle du nouveau dixième capitaine.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**Un ennemi étonnant**_

Toute la Soul Society était en effervescence. Grimmjow avait vaincu Sosuke Aizen, le groupe d'exploration n'avait subit aucune perte. Et certains Arrancars anciennement ennemis venaient de grossir les rangs des Shinigami, Szayel Apporo Granz, devenant avec plaisir Vice-Capitaine de la douzième division entre autre.

En raison du service rendu au Seireitei, on créa une nouvelle division, la division 14 qui était en fait la division spéciale des forces Arrancars. Grimmjow fut nommé unanimement Taicho de ladite division tandis que Stark en devenait le Fukutaicho. Et ce fut ainsi qu'une rivalité stimulante se créa entre la division guerrière, la onzième et la quatorzième.

Bien sûr, certains n'étaient absolument pas enchantés par cette croissance de Hollow dans leurs rangs. Parmi eux les capitaines Soi-Fon, Komamura Sajin, Hitsugaya Toshiro et surtout le vieux Yamamoto, qui laissait régulièrement son pouvoir s'échapper de tous les pores. Ces Arrancars étaient les héros des Shinigamis? Quel était encore cette fantaisie?

« Ca va mieux, Rukia?

-C'est bon, je suis pas faible au point que tu t'inquiètes pour moi dès que tu relâches un peu ton pouvoir! »

Le combattant aux cheveux bleu sourit, cette jeune femme était définitivement une shinigamie bel et bien à part. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu en tomber amoureux? En si peu de temps d'ailleurs. Malgré que rien ne s'y porte.

Ils marchaient tous deux au seireitei. Ils avaient convenu ensemble que le passage en grade de l'Ex Espada ne devait pas affecter leur relation et que si certains s'en plaignaient, ils auraient affaire au Katana de Grimmjow.

D'ailleurs, il refusait toujours de se libérer. Pantera lui faisait définitivement la tronche. Plus d'une fois il avait essayé en ne faisant rien d'autre que casser trente-six fois sa lame sous ses doigts trop puissants. Et quand il essayait de lui parler, comme faisait ces loosers avec les Zampakuto, il se heurtait à un simple outil de métal.

Son arme n'avait aucune âme, contrairement à celui des Shinigamis donc impossible de lui parler. Plus d'une fois, il avait voulu le casser définitivement d'un coup sec, vu que sa force physique s'exprimait presque mieux juste avec ses poings. Mais il revenait toujours, sous l'apparence du Katana bleu qu'il était après Aizen.

« Jaggerjack Taicho, des ennemis d'un nouveau genre ont étés repérés au Soul Society. Des ennemis qui ont appris à casser le Zampakuto de ceux qui le touchent.

-Ah ouais, j'me rappelle qu'Arloniro m'avait parlé d'un Hollow qui avait ce genre de pouvoir... Evidemment, étant Arrancar, ma division est la mieux placée pour les tuer. »

Comprenant que la demande venait d'en haut, le nouveau capitaine salua Byakuya et sa soeur, en se dirigeant sur les lieux indiqués par le papillon de l'enfer. Il y avait une vingtaines de Hollows, dont 30 humanoïdes qui semblaient être arrancars. En bref, du menu fretin.

Se craquant doucement les phalanges, l'homme aux cheveux turquoises s'interdit formellement l'utilisation des Ceros. Avec son pouvoir, il aurait largement pu tout détruire d'un seul coup, aussi bien les hollows que les dix districts alentours. Et puis, c'était plus marrant de leur exploser la face de simples baffes.

Commençant son extermination, il voulut s'occuper en premier des premiers, sûrement des simples Hollows de base, un doigt suffisait à en tuer sept d'un coup. En quelques secondes, le Vasto Lorde avait nettoyé le secteur des misérables.

Son arme avait volé en éclats entre-temps mais il n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon. Même ces arrancars ne pourraient le vaincre. Déjà qu'Ichimaru n'arrivait pas à le blesser, alors ces déchets, ça pourrait même pas le chatouiller.

« … Akairo Hisagomaru! »

A peine avait-il entendu cela que Grimmjow sentit un léger vent l'effleurer. Akairo Hisagomaru, c'était quoi déjà? Un zampakuto? Peut-être bien, il lui semblait déjà avoir entendu une partie du nom à la quatrième division. Dans ce cas, c'était un allié qui aurait essayé de le soigner en pensant qu'il pouvait être fatigué?

Soudain, son corps entier sembla être tailladé par une épée invisible qui lui fit cracher des gerbes de sang. Impossible, il n'avait senti aucuns coups! Comment avait-il pu se retrouver soudain avec la moitié de son estomac arraché sans qu'il ne puisse le repérer?! Bon sang, il était un Vasto Lorde, même Yamamoto avait peur de son pouvoir!

De nouveau, la même brise qu'il avait ressenti précédemment se fit sentir. Pourquoi maintenant? Soudain, une histoire dont lui avait parlé Ichigo lui revint en mémoire, un jeune homme nommé Hanataro qui avait un Zampakuto spécial... Il soignait les blessures dans sa forme première et quand sa jauge était pleine, il lançait une attaque dont la puissance était proportionnelle aux blessures soignées.

Comprenant vite l'horreur de la situation, l'arrancar effectua un Sonido magistral pour se trouver derrière le lanceur du vent. Malheureusement, il ne put réagir assez vite et son bras subit toute la force de l'attaque. Il fut coupé net en deux.

« … Salopard... »

Voyant son bras amputé, Grimmjow remarqua avec un certain amusement qu'il s'agissait du même bras que lui avait tranché Tôsen, deux mois auparavant. Seulement deux mois, ça lui avait semblé tellement plus...

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait une faculté supplémentaire par rapport à cette époque, une faculté dont il aurait aimé remercier Ulquiorra pour la lui avoir inspirer. Dans un claquement sonore, son corps se trouva débarrassé de la moindre blessure, comme neuf, juste tâché de sang.

Agacé par ce pouvoir tellement étrange, Jaggerjack fondit sur celui qui avait provoqué cette attaque pour l'embrocher d'un seul coup. Ce fut sans compter ce puissant Katana qui le stoppa à mi-parcours, un Katana dentelé et abîmé.

« Sérieusement, Kenpachi? »

En effet, la brute sanguinaire se tenait devant lui, Kenpachi sans sceau, c'était le capitaine de la onzième sans vraiment l'être. En effet, nul trace de sourire caractéristique de son opposant lors d'un combat amusant. Et ses iris avaient disparus, faisant place à deux yeux complètement noirs.

De plus, par cet unique coup, Grimmjow comprit bien que son « adversaire » était aussi devenu bien plus puissant pour une raison inexplicable. Toujours pas assez pour l'inquiéter mais tout de même assez pour éventuellement percer sa chair.

Encore ce vent? Décidément, il en avait marre de cette attaque! Mais en faisant en sorte que Kenpachi soit juste devant lui, il assurait sa survie face au coup normalement. Il fallait donc faire en sorte que la brute soit entre lui et « Hanataro »

Pour autant, la croix de feu se dessinant sur son torse à lui montra que cette méthode de faire ne marchait tout simplement pas. Il n'avait donc aucune échappatoire au coup, il devait l'esquiver? Même si elles semblaient infinies, ses réserves fondaient littéralement comme neige au soleil quand il utilisait cette faculté.

Pour autant, au moment où il allait enfoncer son collègue dans le sol, une liane s'enroula autours de son poignet. Une liane qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais qui semblait fort à un pouvoir de Zampakuto type Kido.

Et il avait raison. A peine sa peau touchée qu'il put sentir son Reiatsu se faire aspirer avec une rare force hors de son corps. Génial, un gamin qui perçait son Hierro sans soucis et un autre qui lui suçait les ressources à mesure qu'il devait se soigner. Il était décidément mal barré.

Laissant exploser son pouvoir en le faisant grimper pour emplir totalement l'ensemble du Soul Society, il désintégra de cette façon le végétal spirituel et repoussa tous ses opposants. Il ne craignait pas la paperasse qu'un éventuel décès d'âmes pourrait amener, ceux sans Reiatsu n'étaient affectés que s'ils étaient proches de lui. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

D'un nouveau Sonido, il asséna un coup de genou formidable dans l'estomac de Zaraki qui s'envola plus loin. Et alors que la brise reprenait, il tira un simple Bala de son poing en direction dudit vent. Il savait qu'ils étaient tous encore vivants, donc qu'il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance.

Et soudain, il entendit... un applaudissement. Interloqué, le Vasto Lorde fit volte face pour regardait celui qui venait de frapper des mains. Un homme plutôt grand, basané avec des cheveux noirs en batailles lui tombant devant les yeux. Il était élancé et possédait une sorte de boucle d'oreille d'une matière que Grimmjow aurait reconnu à des kilomètres. Du masque de Hollow. Un arrancar donc.

« Le pouvoir du puissant Vasto Lorde Grimmjow Jaggerjack est impressionnant. Pas étonnant que les vôtres soient légendaires.

-Qui t'es, toi, se contenta de demander le concerné, d'un air de défi?

-Je suis Leonardo, Bas d'échelle de puissance Arrancar. Je suis Arrancar d'un simple hollow, même pas de Menos. Pourtant, je suis invincible. »

Trop fatigué momentanément pour bouger, Grimmjow l'écouta donc raconter qu'il était un marionnettiste. Il injectait de son pouvoir dans ses victimes et pouvait ainsi avoir accès à leur cœur, leur mémoire... Et s'en emparer sans le moindre soucis. Il y avait cependant un inconvénient. Si la proie était bien plus forte que le chasseur, il ne pouvait le contrôler.

En scrutant les alentours, l'arrancar se fit la remarque qu'ils étaient encore plus nombreux que ce à quoi il s'attendait honnêtement. Le premier était un moine-guerrier armée d'une lance distinctement séparée en trois points précis. Il le connaissait, c'était Ikkaku Madarame de la division 11.

Juste à côté se dressait un autre Shinigami avec des cheveux bruns soigneusement taillés. En plus de son Shihakusho traditionnel, il portait une sorte de col orange et à son oeil droit était attaché deux plumes, une jaune et une rouge. Celui là, il avait oublié son nom mais il était aussi de la onzième, toujours aux baskets d'Ikkaku.

« Lorsque vous serrez assez affaibli, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, je pourrai prendre votre puissance et Renverser Soul Society avec. »

* * *

**Eh oui, Soul Society a définitivement beaucoup d'ennemis. Et cette fois, au lieu de faire juste un ennemi Super Grosbill avec un Hierro X fois plus dur que celui de Grimgrim, j'ai voulu jouer la carte de la marionnette, ce que je n'avais encore jamais fait avant. Le principe est simple : On contrôle son ennemi et on révèle son potentiel de tueur pour le forcer à combattre jusqu'à épuisement.**

**Pourquoi ces Shinigamis là et pas d'autres? Pour Kenpachi, ça peux sembler évident, un Potentiel spécial de guerre d'après Juha Bachi dans les scans (alors qu'il écarte même Yama-jii) mais pourquoi Ikkaku, Yumichika et surtout Hanataro? En fait, de base, j'en voulais que trois spéciaux. Kenpachi étant un de mes capitaines préférés et en plus un Potentiel, le choix s'est imposé en considération du pouvoir de marionnettiste. Ensuite, Yumichika et Hanataro. Deux Shinigamis aux pouvoirs pouvant être abusés.  
**

**Pour moi, ces deux là rentrent clairement dans la catégorie des personnages qui pourraient vaincre des ennemis bien plus puissants qu'eux. Soi Fon n'est pas dans cette catégorie car faut que Suzumebachi touche deux fois au même endroit précis, sinon ça sert à rien. De plus, comme dit au chapitre précédent, je commence à beaucoup m'intéresser à Yumichika.  
**

**Pour ce qui est d'Ikkaku, je voyais mal le cinquième siège faire une mission en solo, ils semblent vraiment inséparables. C'est donc pour le scénar que j'ai fait ce choix. Et dans ce cas, on peux me demander "Pourquoi pas Yachiru?", bah, la connaissant, j'ai voulu faire un gag où elle s'était ENCORE perdue dans le Seireitei en cherchant Kenpachi.  
**

**A la prochaine.  
**


End file.
